Summer of Colours
by SplashofColour
Summary: After running away from Hikaru, Kaoru literally runs down Haruhi in the marketplace. Will a day with her help realization dawn? Haruhi plays an important role in his life as well as all the Hosts. But what exactly will his role be in her life? KaoHaru
1. When Worlds Collide

Some differences are tolerable. Like Hikaru's dislike of spinach to the point of death. Kaoru didn't really like it but would eat it. Not an exact difference but. . . ther were no real differences between the twins. Their unique yet identical personalities thrived on each other for life.

Our story brings us to a truly peculiar and life-changing point in time where their differences become more pronounced and have a larger gap. Kaoru was lounging in a chair next to a pool large enough for quite a crowd yet only contained a single person swimming laps. _Hikaru_, Kaoru sighed. He pondered the fact at how he felt secure adn safe at hearing his twin splashing in the pool. The sun glared onto his eyes. Silently he closed them and began to simply watch the colors the sun made dance on the back of his eyelids.

Water splattered on to his nose. The water wasn't cold, due to the fact that summer was in full swing, yet delivered quite a shock. "Hikaru," he sputtered indignantly. "I was. . . asleep!"

"Sorry," Hikaru responded smugly. "I just want you to come play with me."

Kaoru sighed in quite a theatrical way. "If you must know, I don't want to swim today!"

Hikaru bristled. "Well then how what DO you want to do today? Because everything is obviously about you!"

Kaoru's temper didn't flare like Hikaru's does, which allowed him a clearer mind. He thought quietly a moment as if pondering the proposed question very hard. When, in fact, he had already decided. "I want to go to town," he answered before he turned and left a stunned Hikaru. His twin had never simply walked out on him.

For once, Kaoru admitted, he had no real clue what might've gotten into Hikaru. This scenario had happened before, but Hikaru had never said such harsh a statement before. There was only one excuse. Sonething very difficult was bothering him. Something he felt he couldn't disclose to his other half.

Kaoru then produced the sigh that seemed to be becoming his trademark. He took his bike out of the garage and clipped his iPod onto his belt. As he rode down the drive towards the somewhat poorer part of town (well, poorer than him), he lost himself in the concentration which is required in riding a bike.

An Italian composer's _Ave Maria_ whispered into his ears. Classical music had recently became one of his favorite things to listen to, though Hikaru still hung onto his earlier tastes of rock and pop. Just another small difference between them that they tolerated. The violin solo was coming up. He swung around to turn the volume up. When he turned back, two large eyes were opened wide in fear.

The crash resounded all down the street. People stopped and stared at the twitching bodies entangled on the small street. Kaoru groaned and struggled up on his arms and opened his eyes. Haruhi stared up at him in an oddly stirring way. Kaoru felt his face get hot and rolled into a sitting position to begin assessing the damage done to both persons.

"Ow," Haruhi groaned and glanced at Kaoru. "Why are you here? Is Tamaki following you?" She glanced around nervously. It's one thing to have him exclaiming over her at school, but quite another for him to do it in the public market. Many of the storeholders knew her and if she was seen withe him she wouldn't ever hear the end of it. It was really quite tiring to be teased constantly about having a boyfriend when one doesn't. Her fathere already did that by asking constantly about Kyouya.

Kaoru offered his hand out to Haruhi. "Sorry," he said whil pulling her up. He watched as she rose toward him so gracefully. Just one yank and. . . He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'm really sorry," he continued lamely.

Haruhi held his gaze a moment before saying, "I'm sure you are." She meant it as simply as she said it as she was not one to sugarcoat things. It was obvious from his flushed face that something clearly had shaken him. She only assumed it was the crash.

"What brings you out her," she asked curiously. "You're usually with Hikaru."

"Oh," smiled Kaoru, "I'm just observing the lifestyle of a commoner."

"Liar," said Haruhi as she began walking away.

Kaoru hesitated before following her. How had she seen through his smile so thoroughly? "Wait up," he called as he hurried to catch up to her. He found her gazing thoughtfully into an ice cream shop's window. He ran his eyes over her as he silently thought of the time Hikaru and her had went on a date with each other. Kaoru had followed them and so would have known what had occurred even if his twin hadn't told him.

"Haruhi," he asked thoughtfully, "do you want some ice cream?" He saw her large brown eyes look at him almost like a deer in the headlights. "I mean. . . um. . . as an apology for. . .," he trailed off.

"For running over me with a bike," Haruhi finished.

"Yeah," he grinned sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sure," Haruhi smiled as a faint blush spread over her cheeks. This caused Kaoru to do a quite similar thing. "But you're paying," added Haruhi seriously.

"Yeah," he replied again while holding the door to the parlour open for her. He glanced at the sky adn let the breeze ruffle his open shirt to clear his head. His head cleared, but he somehow felt something within his chest beat on. _I've never felt this_, he thought. _Not even with Hikaru. Hikaru. . ._

"Kaoru," called Haruhi from inside the shop. He hurried up to the register and pulled out his wallet to pay for it. Haruhi selected a table in the corner abit away from the hustle and bustle. When seated, an upbeat tune announced itself very loudly. She glanced from her hands to her pocket but finally decided keeping her ice cream out of the reach of the black and white floor tiles was more important than finding our who was on the othere line.

Kaoru slid into the red vinyl seat opposite her and propped his hean on his hand. Haruhi's gaze turned from the window and noticed Kaoru's distant stare. "This is for you," she said thrusting the heaped cone toward him. "I don't know your favorite, so I got what Hikaru got when I went with him."

Kaoru took the cone almost irritably. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so to be compared with Hikaru. After all, people had done it his whole life. His gaze shifted to take in the parlor. It was patterned with a traditional set of colors: red, white, and black. Few people seemed to think of it as a good place to hang out. In the whole place there was only about seven people.

"There's something bothering you," observed Haruhi.

"What on earth coluld be bothering me," laughed Kaoru while feigning innocense. Haruhi didn't say anything but, for some reason, at that time her ice cream suddenly seemed to be in dire need of attention. Kaoru sighed. "It's Hikaru. He blew up on me for no obvious reason. I just want him to know that I'm there for him."

Haruhi pondered this for a moment. "Why don't you get him something."

"Funny," said Kaoru. "I thought you would just suggest that I tell him."

"No," replied Haruhi. "That would feel to be a bit too much like prying. I'm sure we could find something for him."

Kaoru didn't know why, but that 'we' sent shivers up his spine. Haruhi had thought of the perfect thing. This would definitely bring a smile to his twin's face. And he was excited about being able to spend the day with Haruhi. All alone. . .

At that moment, Haruhi's phone began ringing again. She studiously ignored it. "Aren't you gonna answer it," asked Kaoru after awhile.

"No," replied Haruhi matter-of-factly. "My hands are full."

"No worries," grinned Kaoru as he reached around to get the cell phone. "I happen to have mastered the art of Eating While Talking on the Cell Phone!"

He flipped open the phone and held it to his ear. "H-"

"Hey. Haruhi?" Hikaru's voice was easily distinguished on the other line. "Meet me at 6 o'clock near the clock tower. I need to ask you something. Bye." Kaoru felt a deep emotion similiar to anger stir in the pit of his stomach. He didn't remember ever having felt it before, but was somehow sure it was jealousy.

Well, I'm hoping for feedback! - My first fanfic that I've posted on ! LOL So happy!

I tried to keep everyone as true to the original characters as possible. Kaoru seems to be easy going so I tried to keep that in mind while writing this. I hope you enjoyed it! If I get feedback, I'll try posting the next chapter.

Thanks! SplashofColour


	2. A Helping Hand

"Who was it," asked Haruhi when Kaoru silently sat the phone on the table. She wasn't stupid. Something was up.

Kaoru was faced with a dilemma. The chance that Haruhi might decide to meet Hikaru seemed to loom dangerously close. He wasn't sure why, but his instincts were telling him that that would turn of events was not acceptable. He shook his head. He was just being silly. There was no _real_ harm in Haruhi meeting his brother right?

"Hikaru," he answered finally. "He wants you to meet him at the clock tower around 6 o'clock." _But I have a bad feeling about it_, he thought. Then, he cursed his own stupidity. Never believe anything without a second opinion or hard proof. He smiled to himself. That was a lesson he would never forget.

"Hmm," mused Haruhi as she absently chewed and swallowed the last bite of her cone--she wasn't one to waste anything. "I wonder what he wants? I'm sure it's not that important or he would've called you." She gazed at Kaoru across the table.

He suddenly felt fidgety and couldn't sit still, so he checked his iPod for the time. 4:00 p.m. "Hey," he said," we need to get going if we're going to shop for a gift."

Haruhi nodded and picked up her purse. When she started to get up, Kaoru was holding his hand out to her. She looked at him questioningly. _So cute_, he thought as he blushed a crimson color. "Let's go," he said enthusiastically as he tried to cover up his unusual coloring with a smile. Haruhi smiled almost knowingly and took his hand. Then, together they headed out of the shop.

--

Kyouya sat down his coffee. The ice cream shop just _happened_ to be across the street from a very well known coffee-house. He let his gaze follow the happy couple. With a small smile, he waved a waitress over.

"What can I help you with, sir," she said brightly. After all, it was usually old men that she waited on, so Kyouya presented quite a welcome change from the usual.

"I'll need my bill now," he said without taking his eyes off the window. "On second thought," he said looking up. "I think this will cover it." He slipped a folded bill into her hand.

"Thank you! Please come again," she said as he walked out the door. She unfolded the bill and immediately her eyes threatened to pop out of her eyes. She had just been given a 98 tip.

Kyouya closed his eyes and smiled as he sat on a bench where he could watch the pair shop. That girl had been studying for business. She would make a good secretary one day. _Maybe I will hire her_, he mused. He sat awhile longer before conceding that maybe Haruhi was right. Maybe he was softer than he thought.

--

"Haruhi, look at this," said Kaoru holding up a large teddy bear. "Isn't it cute? Doesn't it remind you of our King?"

She bent down for a closer look. The bear had a stupid grin on its face that looked very much like Tamaki. "Yes," she said after a small smile. "It does." They both laughed.

"Look at this," she said picking out a samurai figurine. "It's Mori-senpai!"

Kaoru inclined his head. "How are you today, Mori-kun?" The silence that followed was so like Mori that it threw both of them into fits of giggles till tears reached their eyes.

"And this one," continued Kaoru after wiping away the tears,"is Kyouya-kun." He presented her with a small stuffed black kitten. It's obviously stony frown and black shiny eyes presented almost an animal version of Kyouya. Needless to say, this was the one Haruhi laughed the most at. Whether because she liked the idea of the One Who Doomed Her as a furry animal or that it just really suited him, Kaoru didn't care. As he laughed along with Haruhi, he somehow just felt it was a perfect moment because he had made her laugh. No one else. Just him. Kaoru.

"What's so funny," Kyouya growled. He knew why they were laughing, and it had not made him happy. He would not be as soft as Haruhi thought he was. What P.O.ed him the most was that the little stuffed critter did really look like him. He picked it up and stared at it. If this was some strange trick, he would definitely give the trickster a fate worse than death.

At seeing Kyouya glaring at the little animal so intently, the pair burst into a whole new round of giggles. Kyouya glared at them. The pair shut up after a few snickers. Kyouya sighed and replaced his glare with a sweet smile as he gazed at Haruhi. He could never stay mad at her for long but keeping her indebted to him was a whole other story.

Kaoru's face stayed blank for a moment as his brain registered, _Kyouya is smiling at Haruhi_. At the same time he discovered this, the same feeling that he had felt when Hikaru called asking to meet Haruhi arose. He was jealous, but he trusted Hikaru way more than Kyouya. "Haruhi," he said holding a picture frame engraved extravagantly with a rose twining around the sides. "Do you think Hikaru would like this?"

Haruhi peered closely at the frame. "I think he might like something a bit less extravagant," she mused.

"Yes," affirmed Kyouya as he peered over her shoulder._ I didn't ask his input_, Kaoru huffed inwardly.

"Well, we need to find something quickly," he said. "Haruhi, you've gotta leave soon."

She looked at her watch. 5:30, the blinking lights declared. "But I haven't helped you pick out a gift yet," she said feeling it was her duty to help him.

"That's okay," he smiled. "Kyouya will help me." He shot Kyouya a glance that said, _Don't say anything_.

Kyouya raised his eyebrows in an expression of almost disbelief.

"Alright," nodded Haruhi in surprise. She couldn't imagine Kyouya shopping at all. "Bye!"

Kyouya nodded, and Kaoru waved happily. "I'm not shopping with you," he muttered.

Kaoru held up the kitten. "Oh, I think we can come to an arrangement," he smiled.

--

Well, here is Chapter 2! I'm sorry that it's a bit short. . . --' My rough draft didn't quite work out right so this is the revision. Please review! I have decided** not to post** again until I get at least **5 reviews**. I need some name suggestions (for the story) and comments on OOC-ness if you think there are some.

**Thanks, SplashofColour! -**


	3. The Small Things

**OK! Thanks for the reviews! - Reviews spur me on! LOL Anyway, I did OOC Kyouya a bit I'll admit. I pictured it as a small smile. I dunno. Maybe a penance like action. shrugs shoulders Well, what's done is done. Now on with the story! This was originally gonna be in chapter 2 but I clipped it out when I revised. So, I hope you enjoy chapter 3. And when you review this time give me your suggestion of which character to put in next along with OOC-ness reports, of course! - And on we go!**

--

Haruhi walked purposefully down the street. It would be quite troublesome to be stopped by squealing fan girls right now. She glanced at her watch. 5:45. _Good. I can still make it on time_, she sighed in relief. She glanced up at the sky as she wandered by the houses which increased in size with each block till mansions grazed the dazzling twilight sky. She had always had a certain fascination with clouds. It was amazing how if you looked long enough you could make out the little things that shaped a particular cloud into its own masterpiece. And her mom was up there somewhere waiting on her. She sighed. _Is it fun up there_, she thought. _Being free? Above the clouds? _

She stopped at the gate to Ouran Academy. The place where she had found friends that cared for her. The place where Tamaki cluelessly hatched his hairbrained schemes. That place where Hikaru dragged Kaoru into reckless pranks. Kyouya who always straightened out all their mistakes with a calculating smile. The place where Hunny ate his cake and shared his unshaken joy with all while Mori silently watched like a father over his children. _No_, she said with a smile. _I don't want to go to the clouds just yet, Mom. I've found the most wonderful people to always cherish. _Haruhi then stepped into the coutyard and began heading closer to the clock tower.

--

Hikaru paced back and forth in front of the school's clocktower. It helped him calm down considerably well. . . usually. After a bit, he simply sat down on the foutain wall with his head in his hands. He didn't hear Haruhi's approaching footsteps, so it was quite a surprise when she appeared before him.

"Hikaru," she said in a concerned voice while gazing at him. "Are you okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hikaru looked up at her slowly with something close to fear in his eyes. He had always let his emotions govern his actions, and, unlike some, Haruhi knew this. So, when he took her hand and pulled her beside him, she was only mildly surprised.

"If you need to talk to me," she said trusting him to finish her sentence. After all, she had spent more time with the twins than anyone else.

"It's terrible," he said after awhile. "Mother wants me to study abroad. I have never been as good a student as Kaoru even though we share homework and stuff. All my test grades are really low. Our report cards were mailed awhile back, remember?" Haruhi nodded. "Well, she got to it before me and noticed. If I don't want to go, my next test grade must be high. I'm not sure I can do it." He looked at Haruhi. She was staring off into the sunset with a thoughtful look in her eyes. Hikaru felt something get caught in his throat. He swallowed and licked his lips.

"You haven't told Kaoru yet," she murmured. "Have you?" She figured he hadn't but wanted him to confirm it.

"No," Hikaru smiled grimly. "He's very impertant to me. I want him to keep his smile forever."

"You've changed,"mused Haruhi curiously. "Once, you would've said 'he is the most important thing to me.'"

Hikaru realized with a start that she was right. Those would've been his words. Why did he not say them? What is his most important thing? How did she notice when he himself didn't? It confused him greatly as the questions began spinning in his head. He stared at Haruhi as she spoke, but not hearing her words. Why had she been the one to notice first? Why not Kaoru?

"Hikaru," Haruhi said uncertainly.

"Yes," he said coming out of his daze.

"I could help you study if you wish," she said. A part of her was fervently wishing to know what brought about this sudden change in her friend, but it would all come clear in good time. Hikaru was one of her best friends. Understanding would come in good time.

Hikaru smiled sweetly,"I would like that."

Haruhi smiled at her friend. She hoped to help him stay here. It just wouldn't be Ouran without Hikaru. _Heck_,she thought as a reckless feeling burst in her chest, _if anybody left, it wouldn't be Ouran!_

"Sorry I bothered you with this Haruhi," Hikaru said as embarassment swept through him. A warm feeling swept over his face.

"It's okay," Haruhi smiled. "It makes me happy! Now I know you care for me as much as I care for you!"

Hikaru's world was changing rapidly, and he was just along for the ride. Maybe that would change someday but this seemed to be just what he wanted for the moment. Kind of like how a leaf blows in the wind. His smile turned into a cocky grin as he put his arm around Haruhi's shoulders and laughed at the wind. Yes. For now, this was enough.

--

Haruhi walked in the door of her and her father's small but cozy apartment. It had been a tiring day. Hikaru had offered to escort her home in his limo, but she had refused when she saw that saucy grin on his face. That meant trouble and she just didn't want trouble at the moment. On the way home, she had found Kaoru waiting on her and that's sorta why he followed her into her home.

"I'll be back in a moment," she muttered grudgingly. It was nice and all for him to worry about her getting home safe, but he was cutting into her sleep time. She grabbed her PJs off her bed and tugged them on. It was a simple outfit really, just a pair of blue beach shorts and a white tank top, so Kaoru wondered why she just seemed to look so perfect when she returned to the room.

"I just wanted a second opinion on the gift," he said as he tried not to be too overwhelmed by this thumping in his chest. It was a strange yet exhilarating feeling and demanded a great deal of control.

"Okay," said Haruhi with the biggest yawn imaginable--she was _really _tired. Then, as we all know, since yawns are contagious, our struggling hero felt the overwhelming need to produce an equal if not bigger yawn. When he yawned so large, that it almost overwhelmed him, Haruhi laughed. Kaoru then followed her example again with another laugh. And that was all it took to dissolve all his uneasyness and awkwardness.

"Let's see this gift," laughed Haruhi as she stifled the last of her giggles.

"Right," said Kaoru as he handed her a small paper bag. He smiled expectantly if not a little shyly.

She took the bag in her hands and poured the contents into her hands. There was the small black Kyouya kitten and another smaller white bag. "Wow," she said. "You were right to get this, Even if Hikaru doesn't like it himself, he will definitely have fun torturing Kyouya with it." She laughed. She almost pitied Kyouya. Almost.

"Open the other one," he said with a peaceful grin on his face. She took the white bag and pulled out a boyish necklace. It had two bands of a soft cord woven around each other with black beads between them. In the center, there was a broken shell.

"Oh no," she said sadly. "Your gift is broken!" _Oh well_, she thought regretfully. _It really was beautiful. _She glanced up at Kaoru. He sat smiling happily as if disregarding what she had just said. Then, she noticed him tapping a similiar necklace that graced his neck.

"A gift," he smiled hopefully. "For your help."

She held the shell up and watched it turn while glancing between it and Kaoru. She looked curiously at him before scooting closer to press her shell to his. An exact fit.

Kaoru felt a pleasant warmth move through his body with her hand as the center point. It was not at all unpleasant. He found himself wishing it could go on forever. He bent his head to breath in the scent of her. Haruhi. Then, she moved away to look at the shell again. _Come back_, a part of him silently yearned for a reason he was beginning to just now grasp.

"I'm so happy," she smiled brightly after looking closely at the necklace again. She turned her back to him. "Will you tie it on me?"

"Yeah," Kaoru breathed. He brought the ties around her neck to only have them fall.

"Are you okay," she asked concerned without turning around.

"Uh. Yeah," he said as he shook off the awkward uneasiness. He tied the strings together and watched as she toyed with the new accessory. His arms began to inch themselves forward to clasp her waist to his as his mind screamed to stop. The last thing he wanted to do was drive his best friend--no. She was something else. She was that concept that he hadn't quite grasped yet.

Haruhi looked down at him and offered him her hand. "I hate to run you out," she said,"but Dad will freak if a guy is in here alone. He's almost like Tamaki." That huge grin split her face.

"Alright," he said taking her hand and dusting his legs off. "I'll be seeing you!" He exited the house promptly after his goodbye. He was afraid to go back. He was afraid that the next time he wouldn't be stopped from doing something he was afraid might drive her away from him. _I've got to sort this out before I see Haruhi again_, he said to himself.

--

Haruhi took a yogurt out of the fridge and ate it with obvious delight. She wasn't too hungry, so this made a great dinner. She thought about how everyone was acting strange today. She recalled Kyouya's outrageous display at the market. He smiled! She wasn't sure she should be scared or happy that he could find joy in something other than making poor people poorer.

She shrugged her shoulders and made her Dad a cold sandwich which she stuck in the fridge along with a note. Haruhi then brushed her teeth and cleaned her face before crawling in between her blanket and mattress. She layed her cell phone by her bed. Then, on second, turned it off deciding that it wasn't worth the risk of having Tamaki call her out on one of his 'Battleplans'. She quietly touched the shell on her neck before drifting off to sleep with a small smile on her face.

--

**Well?! I'm really happy with this chapter! Did I surprise you with why Hikaru called? I also wanted to delve into Haruhi's character abit. And I want her necklace! . I love boyish surfer necklaces! LOL I guess I am abit wierd in that respect. Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Gifts for Those Deserving

"Haruhi!", cried Tamaki as he held her hand.

She turned to look at him as the white bedsheets of the Suoh mansion brushed her face wearing a tired smile. "I can't go on any longer," she breathed as a single tear broke past her chocolate eyes. Tamaki hung his head and sobbed pitifully. This couldn't happen.

"I was going to nurse you back to health. We would grow close to each other and eventually maybe I could finally hear those words pass your lips," he laid his head on her chest. She gently stroked his golden hair and marveled at its brilliance.

"Tell me what those words might be," she cooed.

"I want you," he said and raised his head to stare deep into her eyes," to call me Father."

"But Tamaki," she smiled gently,"you are so much more than a Father."

Suddenly, an upbeat tune began playing fuzzily in the hallway. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and cursed the confounded racket in the hall as it got closer. "Tamaki," said Haruhi faintly.

"Yes," asked Tamaki frantically as he leaned in closer to hear her rapidly disappearing voice as it was being drowned out in the noise. Her moist lips mouthed three small words as her deep brown eyes closed and her hand became limp in his hand. That was when he woke up.

--

Tamaki panted. _What a horrid dream!_ ,he thought as he placed a hand to his head. Well, it certainly couldn't be real! He would be a poor "Father" if he ever let something like that happen to his child! He stopped for a moment. What if his dream was a premonition?! What if Dear Haruhi fell ill in the near future?! He could not let such a thing happen!! And that stupid annoying song needed to shut up so he could summon the best possible health care for his Beloved Daughter!

Tamaki grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open. "I need the greatest doctors in the world sent to me," he ranted. "Bring them all here! If they do not wish to come, I will need an army! Everything must be in place to accomodate my daughter!"

Kyouya held the phone away from his ear on the other line as he delved into the new book that he had just expressly ordered the day before. It was a detailed description of the business world by a new American author he had come to enjoy the occasional conversation with as he corrected his works. It was Kyouya's peculiar sense of humor. You didn't expect it to be normal, did you? After Tamaki's rant ended in the usual freaked out gibberish that only one such as Tamaki can produce, Kyouya delicately placed the phone near his ear. Not close enough to have his eardrums ruptured. He had been longstanding friends with Tamaki so he understood his ways. "I happen to have an army of doctors at my command," he stated while turning a page.

"Send them to Haruhi's commoner house to give her the best health care possible, Kyouya," he loudly ordered the Shadow King.

"I can assure you that Miss Fujioka is quite healthy," he closed his book thoughtfully and smiled almost mischeiviously. "But I believe a visit is in order to assure my previous statement."

--

The sunlight poured into the window illuminating Haruhi leaning on the table musing over yesterday while stroking the shell necklace that had so far not been removed from her neck at all. Hikaru's lessons would be tomorrow at her very home after dinner. She briefly wondered what she should go over during their lesson. It would be good if he brought along his summer work, so that they could work on it together. She should remind him of that.

Haruhi got up, stretched in the morning sun, and yawned. With a sleepy grin on her face, she anticipated a peaceful (Host Club Free) day after she finished her phone call of course.

-- The Night Before

Kaoru was planning on giving Hikaru the gift he had brought him as soon as he returned. So, as you can imagine, Kaoru was excited when he saw home. He had been brooding about Haruhi during his entire walk home, but the anticipation of being near his destination infected him enough to bring his thoughts on Hikaru's behavior earlier to the front of his mind. Maybe he would tell him after a little reassuring and prodding what was bothering him. With a smile and a carefree glance behind him, he opened the side door of the mansion. He may have uncovered something unusual in the prescence of Haruhi, but somehow an uprising feeling of pure glee infected him to the deepest parts of his being. _This day got off to a rocky start_, he thought happily, _but everything is all right in the end._

The door swung shut on silent hinges as Kaoru hurried through the kitchen toward a hall that ended in a large window filled with stain glass. Their rooms were across from each other at the end of this hall. As he walked happily down this hall, he gazed at the pictures of his younger self as he leaned on his brother lining both walls. His mother always told them that this was their part of the house. This Hall of Memories as she called it. He stopped. There was the only single pictures of each of them, but they even managed to foul that up. Kaoru recalled Hikaru's raucous smile as he suggested they switch the camera tickets with their names on it. It had been fun! They each had made the worst possible face they could as the camera man began to get flustered and red in the face. Their mother lectured them when they returned home saying that her boys needed to be good to the faculty at school, but later that night both of them had sat in their room and laughed over their cleverness. _I'm sure it will be the same after we figure out this new problem_, Kaoru said to himself as he knocked on Hikaru's bedroom door.

"Hikaru," Kaoru called as he walked in," I have a surpr-" He stopped. Hikaru was not there. Kaoru made a puzzled face as he tried to imagine what might've happened to his Only and Dearest Brother.

"Hikaru-chan!" A voice in the hall sounded out happily outside the door. "Oh, Kaoru!" His mother smiled largely if only a little puzzled at him from the doorway. "Kaoru, I didn't think you were back yet. Is Hikaru with you?"

"No," he replied. "I was hoping you would know where he went."

"I don't know. I was told that he took the limo out earlier. Well, I just wanted Hikaru to meet my visitor," she said regretfully. "But can you fill in for him until he gets back?"

"Sure, Mom," he answered somewhat confused. He was looking forward to Hikaru's prescence a bit more than he thought he supposed.

"Thanks, Sweetheart," his mother smiled gently as she walked into the room. Her hand brushed his cheek and a purely loving glint lit her eyes. "It's not everyday I get to spend time with my boys." She turned to leave then stopped and as she glanced back said quietly,"If you ever need me, just call. I'll always come. No matter what." With that, she smiled and skipped out the door.

Kaoru sighed inwardly. His mother acted so like a kid at moments! But she really did mean to keep her promises, and she really loved them. He started to walk out the door when a flustered and hot Hikaru ran and almost fell right on top of him. "Kaoru! What are you doing in here?!" Hikaru lashed out almost before he realized what had happened.

"Mom wants you to meet one of her friends," Kaoru managed to blurt out as a reply.

Hikaru's whole body seemed to sag as he was the one to hang his head and sigh this time. He looked up through his bangs at an such an odd angle that Kaoru wasn't able to determine his exact expression. "Could you- could you just handle this one for me?" Hikaru's words had an uncertain quality that was almost always hidden away but seemed to come out often around Kaoru as do all his feelings. Usually.

Kaoru smiled a friendly smile. "Why don't we go together? Then Mother will doubly happy!" He hoped that Hikaru would take the longstanding joke as a peace maker.

Hikaru just sighed again. "Please. Just help me out here," Hikaru murmured as he sat on his bed. "I'm tired."

Kaoru just donned a smile again. "Of course! Anything for my brother!"

Hikaru smiled softly. "Thank you. . ." Kaoru walked out the door.

"My brother," they both said softly as the door blocked them out of each other's views.

--

Kaoru turned over in the cloud-like bed to try to get to sleep. His mother was satisfied with him just greeting the guest and chatting a bit, so he was able to leave shortly after he finished his meal. Apparently, the man had come to discuss the design of his daughter-in-law's wedding dress for the 'delightful and positively most stunning marriage ceremony in the year'. But, all in all, that didn't really interest Kaoru. After excusing himself, he had spent most of his time either in his room playing games or gazing out the window while switching his thoughts between Haruhi and Hikaru. And, now, he has carried those thoughts to bed.

Kaoru ran his hands up under his pillow and turned over on his stomach. _It's pointless to brood this much_, Kaoru finally decided. He didn't really feel any better about his situation, but the realization that he could do nothing about it for the moment at least was enough to send him off in to dreams about twirling figures and one smiling girl.

--Present

Kaoru woke to a light weight on the side of his bed. His eyes slowly opened to behold his notorious twin with a very bad case of bedhead in his boxers sitting on the side of his bed. At first, he just stared as his mind continued to exit the dream of chasing a girl through numerous obstacles while nearly catching her once. Hikaru looked at his dazed counterpart.

"Good morning," he said stiffly as he turned his head away and a red began to spread over his face.

"Good morning," Kaoru acknowledged and sat up. For a while, they stayed like that. Hikaru stared up at the ceiling as if bracing himself for something. Kaoru never saying a word.

Finally, Hikaru couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Don't you have something to say to me? I know I was being a jerk yesterday, and you are probably dying to wail on me." Kaoru was never angry with Hikaru, but Hikaru still expected it because he knew that he would at least do _something_.

Predictably, Kaoru smiled infectuously. "Nah! I'm pretty sure you had a good reason behind it!" Hikaru returned his grin in exactly the same way except brighter. "Oh!" Kaoru reached over the side of his bed to grab the bag containing the gift. "I got you something." Hikaru's utter surprise made Kaoru laugh. "Go ahead. Open it!"

Hikaru unrolled the top and delicately reached inside to pull out the little stuffed cat. He stared at it's small black perpetual from and stated in a somewhat startled voice,"It's Kyouya." Kaoru just grinned. Hikaru's mind whirled. He could devastate Haruhi's "imprisoner" with this! As detailed plans swirled through his mind, he smiled brightly at his twin. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru into a headlock and rubbed his elbow gently on his head. "You are the _best_ brother I could _ever_ have," he chuckled into Kaoru's ear.

--

Hikaru wandered into his room to find something decent to wear and was quite into the process of getting his awesome garments on when Haruhi called. He answered the phone with a sunny 'Hello?' as always.

"Hikaru," she said in no-nonsense manner,"I need you to bring your summer work here when you come for the study group. I still have to finish, so it wouldn't be a problem if we work on it together."

"Sure," he said. "It's good to know you're on top of things!" He grinned as he pulled his shirt on while manuvering it around the cell phone.

"Just bring it," sighed Haruhi as she sensed the irony in his voice.

"K! Bye," Hikaru laughed.

"Bye," Haruhi seconded and hung up as she went to enjoy her Day of Peace.

"Who was that," asked Kaoru from the doorway as he leaned on the frame already totally dressed. He was surprised to see Hikaru laughing so readily after what just happened. What ever it was. _Hikaru's attitude has only changed that drastically around me before today_, Kaoru pondered.

"Oh! It's nothing," Hikaru said as his face parted in a partially red faced grin.

_Yeah. Nothing_, though Kaoru skeptically.

--

**Well, the next chapter will be about the 'Host Club Free Day of Haruhi'! I'm excited! I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I was just having the dreaded writer's block. I really need suggestions! Where should they go? thinks hard I'm not sure. . . Is this writer's block or indecision? I'll be changing the name of this fanfic to Summer of Colours so be watching for it under that name! Please review!**


	5. Host Free' Day of Haruhi

Haruhi placed the phone on the table beside her. She was annoyed at Hikaru. She tries to help him but he won't take it seriously! _Honestly!_," she thought as she stood up and stretched. After a yawn, she wandered over to the fridge and began foraging for food in one of the apartment's most deadly places. _Ugh_, she grimaced. _I have to clean this out sometime. Might as well be today. _She began taking out the many take-out boxes that her father (the REAL one) loved to bring home on his way from work when there would be time to eat dinner together. After removing the boxes, she realized that there really wasn't that much to work with for dinner. Watermelon, yogurt, sandwich meat, and cheeses dominated the emptiness of the refridgerator. Well, if he wanted her to fix something tonight, he would just have to pick up some stuff on the way home or settle for sandwiches unless. . . She opened the freezer door. It sadly contained only ice and popsicles.

She took out the watermelon and laid it on the counter after a moment of indecision. After a bit, Haruhi was cleaning up the counter where she had stuffed herself with watermelon and dripped it everywhere. She hung the rag that she had used up to dry before going into her room to change into jeans and a t-shirt that proudly told people to 'Give Blood'. She wandered into the living room and stretched long and hard. Her hands grabbed for the ceiling as she stood on the tips of her toes and felt the day really begin.

It was always this way. Haruhi was always tired until she really got moving and did something, so, as she glanced outside to see white puffy clouds chugging their way across across the deep blue sky, she decided to go for a walk. She walked over to the door where she had taken off her strap-on leather sandals the night before as she came inside and bent down to put them on while at the same time spotting a yellow note pinned to the new calendar her dad had brought home a week ago. She stood up and read the note quietly to herself.

_Dearest Cute Adorable Haruhi!_

_I want the wonderful people at my workplace to meet my Beloved and Sweet daughter today! So could you fix Daddy a lunchbox, please?_ -Here there was drawn a cute puppy eyed Ranka- _Sweetheart, I look forward to seeing you today! _

_Love, Your Devoted Father!_

_P.S. If you don't bring me a lunchbox, I won't have anything to eat. . . _

Haruhi sighed. _Why does he do these things to me?_,she thought murderously. _Well, I'll still get to go on my walk at least. Just a bit later._

--

Tamaki dribbled his fingers on the door as he and Kyouya rode through the moderately-rich part of town. It was stressing him out badly that he would not know till later if his dream had truly been a premonition or a figment of his imagination. If Haruhi was mad at him, he would surely know that he had been totally wrong. "Are we there yet," he asked impatiently for maybe the 10th time during the first fifteen minutes of their thirty minute drive.

Kyouya rolled his eyes and considered the possibility that he had made a mistake in talking Tamaki into riding with him into town. Not that it was hard or anything. Talking Tamaki into coming with him, that is. Putting up with him in this mood is an entirely different story. "We will not be at Haruhi's house for aproximately fifteen more minutes," Kyouya growled without looking up from his laptop where he was typing a report on the evolution of the Japanese culture for class. "Please don't ask until that amount of time has elapsed."

"How am I supposed to know what time it is unless I ask you," spewed Tamaki. "My poor Haruhi may be cradled in the cold arms of Death himself! And just because my daughter is soooo adorably cute he may even look at her with his deep coal red eyes! And as black feathers fly round them coming from his dark wings he'll touch his white parched lips to hers so as to drain the last bit of beautiful life from her lithe graceful form. Then, what would Daddy do? Tell me that, Mom! Aren't you in the least worried for our daughter?!," Tamaki pointed dramatically at Kyouya in an accusing manner.

Kyouya sighed angrily. Tamaki was starting to bug the crap outta him. _Keep calm. I won't let him get to me_, he thought to himself. "I'm sure Mom's daughter would like for Mom to finish her work." He went back to furiously typing away on his report. At least Tamaki's rant was ove-

"What a cruel world! A mother is more concerned with business than with the very life of her child. How could it be so when the daughter is one as cute as Haruhi? I would call that mother a wicked mother. No! A stepmother! She would be a very cruel stepmother indeed! Leaving Haruhi to slave away day and night without thanks or compliment! But one day a wise golden king will look down on the slaving Haruhi and say to her tired but beautiful face "I want you to be my daughter." Then Haruhi will-"

"Tamaki," said an almost too peaceful Kyouya,"if you do not shut up or get out one, I can arrange the former in a much more painful way. Okay?" Kyouya instantly put a smile on that obviously had a hidden meaning of pure evil behind it. Needless to say, Tamaki waited the allotted fifteen minutes before saying a single word.

--

Haruhi locked the door before she walked down the stairs carrying the specially made lunchbox that her dad had requested that morning. "Special" meaning it contained a ham and cheese sandwich, a slice of watermelon, and a mug of tea. She checked the tea and sighed. It was already getting cold. She supposed her father could heat it up at his work or drink it cold. Cold tea was rather good during summertime anyway. She was all set to head to her dad's work so off she went.

--

Tamaki and Kyouya pulled up outside Haruhi's house as she had already made it past the lightpost. Tamaki didn't even notice. For as soon as they arrived, it seemed he was up knocking on Haruhi's door. When no answer was heard, you could hear his voice calling at top volume his Lovable Partner's name. While the Lovable Partner ignored him to the best of his ability. _I do not know him_, he thought as he delved into a pamplet someone handed him.

"KYOUYA!!" Tamaki shouted as loud as he could while running down the stairs. He grabbed Kyouya's shirt and shouted, "SOMEONE HAS TAKEN OUR DAUGHTER!!"

Time seemed to stop. Kyouya gradually pulled Tamaki's hands from his shirt as he heard a particular pretty girl whisper,"Well, what did you expect? All the good ones are gay." Kyouya tried to cool his anger before he replied but didn't suceed too well. "Tamaki, Haruhi just went around the corner up there. I'd be surprised if she didn't come to see what the matter was. You were very loud." I'd just like to point out that Haruhi didn't hear them because she was thinking but could have heard them. Though, if she did, she would've probably walked faster instead of coming back.

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place, Kyouya Dear," Tamaki said dramatically striking a pose. "We should follow her!"

"Why," asked Kyouya in a slightly miffed voice. He had been working on the anger thing.

"Because Dear Haruhi would never directly tell us something was wrong with her that could possibly take her precious life. No! She would be chivalrous and try to save her lovely parents from worry and grief," Tamaki sighed into a hug that he had brought on himself. "We must get the truthful answer by stealth!" With that, he began waltzing off down the street. And I really mean waltzing. Kyouya kept a safe distance behind. Enough to know where Tamaki was. Not enough to be associated with him.

--

Haruhi walked down the rows of shops toward her father's work place. She really hated going here. The last time she came her father's co-workers all fawned over her as if she was some kind of toy. _Come to think of it_, Haruhi thought with a finger to her lips. _That's the way Tamaki treats me. Most of the time anyway. _After that thought, she graciously thanked the heavens for this one day of peace she got from the Club of Doom and Many Other Things. It really was a relief that she could spend time to just think things over. She hadn't done that in awhile.

--

"Look, Kyouya," whispered Tamaki urgently. "Haruhi put a hand to her face!"

"So?" Kyouya didn't really mean to sound rude, but he was regretting this idea far more than expected. Yet, he still was not ready to admit that he was wrong in anyway. He kept thinking _'my calculations are never off' _over and over to himself as he gritted his teeth and tried to bear the incessant yammerings of the One True Blonde.

"It means she feels faint," said Tamaki informatively. "Geez. Kyouya, you're not as smart as you put on. I may even be smarter than you!" That thought distracted Tamaki enough to not notice the snickering Kyouya. He just couldn't help it! Tamaki's IQ was probably much lower than his. It was through this thought that he felt the responsibility weighing down on him to inform his friend of his quite obvious mistake. But, as he started to do just that, Tamaki managed to do a really extraordinary thing. Suddenly, he stopped open mouthed and had in a moment turned to face Kyouya where he began pointing and jumping with his mouth hanging open still.

Kyouya's expression was priceless. It managed to say two things at once: "Who is this freak pointing at me" and "Why the heck am I standing here like an idiot when I could be wringing his neck in some backwoods alley". "Speak," said Kyouya right before he figured out what Tamaki was pointing at. Haruhi had went into a bar titled "One Man's Treasure".

"Why would my pure daughter go into such a place," cried Tamaki as he put a hand to his head in an attempt (that fairly succeeded by observation of passerbys) to strike a desperate pose of awesome-ness. "She too innocent! She probably has no idea what she has walked into!" He began to have a vision of a burly brute crushing Haruhi's wrist in an iron grip as she screamed bloody murder with tears in her eyes. "We must save her," he vowed.

Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's wrist and hauled him into the bar. Kyouya looked around unconcerned. He, of course, knew exactly what was going on. Tamaki glanced around the room in an attempt to find his daughter, but his attempts were thwarted by a tall blonde lady who pushed menus toward them.

"Would you like a table, sirs," she said in lovely sing-song voice.

"Yes," Kyouya said trying to regain control of the situation. "One near the bar," he said as he slipped 20 in her pocket.

"Of course," she smiled before bouncing off to a table in the chosen position. "Anything to drink?"

"Water. Two of them," said Kyouya before Tamaki could demand something more absurd and expensive.

The waitress left with the promise of the water being right out. Kyouya looked over his glasses at Tamaki as he glanced all around them with a determined look on his face. "I know where Haruhi is," Kyouya stated as he laced his fingers together.

"Where?!" Tamaki looked not in the least bit startled but instead gave the air that nothing could faze him.

"Her father works here," Kyouya said as he rested his chin on his hands. "I got this information when she joined the club in case of an emergency in which I would be required to contact him. He was very cooperative. He also gave me the numbers of several of his friends and boss. He probably asked Haruhi to come here."

Realization dawned in his eyes. "So Haruhi is not in trouble?"

"No," confirmed Kyouya.

"Kyouya, does this mean that we're in a gay bar?"

"Yes," stated Kyouya.

Tamaki looked almost vacant for a moment as he processed that. Then a big smile lit his face. "Now we can reveal ourselves to Haruhi! I want to spend the entire day with my daughter! Maybe we could go swimming or . . . "

Tamaki's plans kept going, but Kyouya stopped listening. He was paying more attention to what was going on behind the racks of the bar. It seemed a great deal of people were fawning over one small resisting individual. He smiled. The outcome of this would be interesting.

--

"Let me go!" Haruhi tried to pull away from her father. He was hugging her too hard!

"But Daddy loves his cute little daughter," exclaimed Ranka brightly with that silly grin pasted on his face.

"Your daughter is sooo cute Ranka," exclaimed a pretty blonde 'woman'.

"Yes! Yes," seconded another. They seemed to enjoy the company of a real lady more than anything else despite where they worked. "But what is that she's wearing?" The group began to examine her clothes.

"These are perfectly normal clothes," she said in defense while knowing it would do no good. Especially with Ranka being urged on by his co-workers. Without thought Haruhi turned to go, but almost instantly felt a hand on her arm tugging her back.

"My cute daughter," said Ranka with a twinkle in his eye," should wear something more befitting her."

"Yes! Yes!" The co-workers seconded almost like a small fashion army. It was then Haruhi gave up. It was pointless to have to deal with all of them.

--

Kyouya and Tamaki were sitting and waiting for a certain girl to make an appearance before they left for good when that girl emerged from the back of the counter followed by practically all the staff. _ It seems they've modified her_, laughed Kyouya inwardly. He knew how much she hated that, but at the same time he laughed his breath was almost stolen from him. Haruhi wore a white sundress embroidered with blue flowers along the hem and a blue sash was wrapped around her waist.

Tamaki was struck by the transformation but in a more direct way. He jumped from his seat with an admiring smile on his face and stars in his eyes before running and catching the adorable girl in a hug. "My lovely daughter is so cute," Tamaki sighed into her hair.

"Where did you come from," cried Haruhi in surprise at the sudden grab.

"Yes," said Ranka as an aura of obvious displeasure began to collect around him. "Where _did_ you come from?" As his friends began to notice the aura, a lot of things began popping up that needed to be done. "Get your hands off my daughter!"

"Yes, Papa," cried Tamaki as he immediately released the unwilling captive.

"I'm not your father," Ranka said with obvious displeasure in his voice.

"But I'm somewhat like Haruhi's father so I think we should. . . ," Tamaki began incessantly babbling again of his plans for the future and how Ranka and him should cultivate a relationship when Kyouya came to save the day.

"Please forgive this idiot," Kyouya said with a pointed look in Tamaki's direction. "And accept my apologies for any inconvenience he has caused you."

Ranka brightened considerably. "Oh, Kyouya! It's no trouble at all. Though, I do wish you hadn't brought along such an incompetent person."

"Incompetent he may be," said Kyouya as he observed the argument between the Host Club's King and Newest Addition, "but he is very pure and honest. That is always a trait of his I wished to possess."

Ranka glanced at Kyouya a little startled. He had seen this trait of Tamaki as well. It just seemed odd for someone else to notice it. With a smile, he whispered to Kyouya before he went back to work, "I still prefer you to accompany my daughter."

Kyouya was a bit startled at that. Why did he want him rather than Tamaki? Tamaki was a good person when Kyouya was. . . well. . . He stopped for a moment. _What kind of person am I actually anyway? _He smiled to himself. _I'm a good and fair person, but more fair than good. For now, that will do. _With that thought put aside, he went to join the two arguing people as they made their way out the door.

--

"But, Haruhi, I was so worried about you," Tamaki sobbed with the puppy eyes.

Haruhi looked away. She would certainly not be able to scold him if she looked at him now. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself without you, Tamaki," she scolded as she crossed her arms over her chest. It certainly would make things more complicated if he were here.

"I know," said Tamaki suspiciously. "It's those other people I don' t trust." He glanced nervously around as if to inspect the area for possible Haruhi-snatchers. "I must protect my daughter! As a father, it would be disgraceful to have something to happen to my Precious One because I was careless in protecting her." That was where he took her into his arms in a sort of 'Fatherly hug' or so he thought.

"Let go of me," Haruhi deadpanned. This of course made him hug tighter as if in some strange notion of protection. So she stepped on his foot. Hard. When she turned to review her handiwork which was somewhere along the lines of an extremely handsome boy jumping up and down while holding one foot, she heard a chuckle that was uncerimoniously choked down behind her.

"You really are good sport, Haruhi," Kyouya said as he took a place beside her to enjoy the show as it was quite comical. "I'm glad I came now."

"Kyouya," Haruhi said in an annoyed voice, " I'm not a sport, toy, or something to be tracked through town." It was really depressing that her 'Host Club Free Day' had just been ruined, but, under the circumstances, that depressed feeling was quickly turning to anger. It was almost the wildest feeling she had had in a long time. She supposed it would pass in time though. "I'm going," she said gruffly as she walked off.

This seemed to be the one thing to get through to Tamaki and the crowd he'd drawn. They didn't help much. Just snickered and commented about his painful state. Tamaki cried out as Haruhi walked away," Don't go! I promise I won't be a nuisance! Really! Daddy's sorry!"

Haruhi didn't stop, but Kyouya stifled another laugh as he walked behind Haruhi. _I'm a genius_, he said to himself. _How could I ever even consider I was wrong? _Soon Tamaki was running on his terribly injured foot to catch up with our heroine and Oh-So-Smart trickster. The three walked down the street in a recurring pattern. Haruhi and Kyouya would stop at booths containing whatever it was that Haruhi fancied while Tamaki lagged behind or ran ahead depending on his interest. All in all, it was more of a free for all at the marketplace that day.

--

"Now," Haruhi said pointing a finger at Tamaki and Kyouya,"Don't run off or I will leave you."

"We're not children, Haruhi," Kyouya said in a disgusted sort of voice. "Just as you claim you can take care of yourself so can we."

Haruhi sighed dramatically. This was probably a huge mistake she was making but whatever. She would deal with it later. Just as she was finishing that thought, Tamaki grabbed her hand and tugged her along. She let out a small yelp.

"Come on, Haruhi," he called back to her with a total care free look in his eye. "Which should we try first?" Tamaki looked over the park filled with small children swinging, climbing, spinning, and just playing in general. It did seem like a place of interest to our King. Before she could speak, Tamaki hauled her off again to swingset and sat down in a swing next to a few staring small children. "Watch, Haruhi! See how high I can go," Tamaki called to where he had left her standing by the swings.

Haruhi glanced back to see Kyouya completly untroubled under a tree holding his book but smiling at her in an unusual way. It rather scared her because she wondered what the heck he was planning. Tamaki's wild yell as he went about fifteen feet up in the air turned her attention to the present attraction going on. Several small kids had crowded around the swing set and were calling for Tamaki to jump as well as a few girls oohing and ahhing over the handsome boy on the swings. Haruhi suddenly had a feeling of disgust for all female kind. A pretty face seemed to sway them to no end.

It was then that Tamaki granted the kids request by flinging himself out of the swing to land lightly on his feet and toss her a happy smile before bounding over to exclaim over how wonderful it was. Now that she had Tamaki's full attention, she could hear squeals of 'She's so lucky!' and 'I wish I was her!' in the background.

"Haruhi," Tamaki exclaimed as his excitement began to overflow and affect those around them with an unnatural sense of giddiness that even our heroine began to feel. "How high was I going?! Were you watching?!"

"You was going real high, Mister," said a small boy as he threw his hands up to show exactly what 'real high' meant.

"Yeah?!" Tamaki seemed to accept the boy's response in place of Haruhi's which was quite alright in Haruhi's opinion. The kids surrounding their new hero seemed to echo the first child's statement before deciding their new found hero needed another test to prove himself worthy of their worship.

"Over there! I bet you can't spin us all around on that," one kid said with a lopsided grin on his face as he pointed to a merry-go-round resting near the swings.

"I bet I can," smiled Tamaki back. It amazed Haruhi how much he seemed like a child as he spoke those words. "But Haruhi has to ride to!" Tamaki took her hand though not as roughly as before and gazed into her eyes. Those lovely eyes made her stop for a moment as if the world consisted of only her and this truly amazing child-like being whose emotions could change in the blink of an eye.

"Is that your girlfriend," asked a dark haired boy as he wrinkled his face into a picture of utter disgust.

"No," said Tamaki indignantly. "This is my lovely daughter whom I love and care for greatly!"

"Wouldn't you rather have had a boy," the boy persisted as he took Tamaki's utterly untrue statement at face value.

"And what's wrong with girls," asked a small girl wearing a pink cap. "We're much better than boys who are slow pigs!"

"Oh, yeah," challenged the boy. "Suppose I catch you and make you eat those words?"

"Well," she said as if pondering the thought hard, "It would be a very difficult task even one of us because we are so much better than any boy." That seemed to try the little guy's patience to the last straw. Him and his friends began chasing all the girls on the playground in an attempt to catch them before it was dark.

"Come on," said Tamaki as he tugged on Haruhi's arm after the little kids left. She followed him without question and allowed herself to be herded onto the merry-go-round and swung around. She found herself enjoying the feeling of the wind whipping her skirt and hair all around her. It was so much fun that she stayed on much longer than she should have. Haruhi realized this when that odd feeling in her stomach threatened to wipe her smile off her face as Tamaki spun her round and round, so she politely declined the next ride. Tamaki didn't seem to mind since the children had seemed to discover the merry-go-round again as they tired of the chase.

Haruhi stumbled up to Kyouya's tree and tumbled down into the grass beside him laughing. She just was so giddy from the shear joy of Tamaki that had infected her that she just began to feel like she could ruled the world if that was what she truly wished. But as that feeling faded away she began to get drowsy.

"You looked like you were having fun," Kyouya commented without looking away from his book.

Haruhi turned over on her side to face him and closed her eyes with a peaceful smile on her face. "Yeah," she yawned. "It was really fun despite the fact that I was looking forward to a more quiet day."

Kyouya just had to smile at that. It made this day all the more enjoyable knowing it wasn't what she had expected or particularly wanted. "What will you be doing tomorrow?" He seemed to ask that question on impulse. It wasn't really something he did much, but it just felt so narural at the moment. When Haruhi didn't respond, he glanced over to see she had fallen asleep with that stupid smile still on her face. _Tamaki really wore her out_, he thought silently. _Just like he used to when he terrorized me._ Kyouya looked on the sleeping girl in a sort of daze that defied all logical reasoning. He suddenly thought how nice it would feel to have her fall asleep in his lap instead of on the grass beside him. It was Tamaki who broke the spell.

"Kyouya," he called while waving his arms in the air. "Come play with me!" Kyouya then reflected on what an absurd creation Tamaki was. No way was he going to go down there and play with him! Tamaki needed to come up here so they could all leave anyway, because Haruhi was tired! His train of thought stopped right there. It surprised him that he wanted to get Haruhi home for her sake rather than his own. He thought a moment. No. There was dinner! His sister was fixing dinner for the family tonight! He couldn't be late! That surely had to be why he needed to get Haruhi home! Right?

--

Ranka heard the knock at the door almost before he opened it. It surprised him greatly to see Kyouya carrying his daughter in as if she were some kind of princess. But it surprised him more to see her fast asleep on the Shadow King's shoulder. "Where did you find that," asked Ranka in a startled voice.

"Just let me in before I drop her," huffed Kyouya in an annoyed manner. "She's much heavier than she looks." It made him a little P.O.ed to see someone blocking the doorway while he was trying not to drop or wake the sack of bricks he was trying to deliver safely. It was rude to do that to someone.

"This way," motioned Ranka as he held open a door to a small bedroom. Kyouya carefully knelt and placed her on the bed. As he drew up her covers, his hand lingered around her face just long enough for a sleepy Haruhi to grasp it in her hands and press it to her cheek. She mumbled something so silent that Kyouya had to lean closer to hear it clearly.

"Warm," she sighed. His breath swirled around her cheeks giving them a light pink color that he found intolerably too attracting. He untangled his hand from hers and proceeded to walk out of the house and away from his odd feelings. _It's just hormones_, he told himself reasonably. _Nothing serious._

At the door, Ranka stopped him. "So, where's your friend," he started.

"He crashed in the car," Kyouya informed him. "I hope you don't mind the situation."

"Not at all," smiled Ranka mischieviously and maybe a bit hopefully. "I'll be seeing you."

Kyouya nodded before going to get back in his limo. With a small order from him, the chaffeur began to drive again. Kyouya was almost about to go into deep thought and planning again when the curve the driver took a little too fast deposited a still sleeping Tamaki into his lap. Kyouya immediately straightened up into a stiff position. _Daydreaming about having Haruhi lay her head in my lap and having the most annoying King in the world lying asleep with only the Lord knows what falling out of his mouth onto my jeans are entirely different levels_, he thought to himself for a moment until he could almost swear slime was coming through his jeans.

Let's just say Tamaki went home with a quite large knot on his head that night and Kyouya washed his jeans extensively.

--

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! I'm so happy I finally got to do some comedy! LOL I really like the first bit of this chappy but I'm not to crazy about the ending. Just Read and Review so that I may see my errors or my good points. Thanks!**


	6. Secrets Tend to Slip

Thank you for all your help and input! I really appreciate everyone reading my work. It makes me happy to know that people enjoy what I write. Also special thanks to rini anointed436 for all her input and help! I appreciate your reviews more and more as I get further into the story. I also need all my readers to vote on who the official pairing in this story should be. Please review with your votes and any errors I made! Thank you!

P.S. Does anyone but me notice how I like to nickname Kyouya? I seem to like tormenting him. Hee Wonder why?

-- Meanwhile at Hikaru and Kaoru's Mansion.

Hikaru felt a bit guilty as he laid the cell phone down on his dresser. Kaoru would never pressure him into telling him anything or admitting something. But Hikaru just hadn't wanted to be the one to tell Kaoru about the school thing. It would make him uncomfortable. That was the entire reason he had asked Kaoru to take his place at the dinner. His mother's guest was an important guest in his near future. Hikaru shifted uneasily as Kaoru studied him with that puzzled expression of his that quite looked like he might've devoured something a bit foul.

"Well, okay," Kaoru sighed and left it at that as he left the room to likewise dress himself.

_Impossible! Could he have not heard?! Could they have not mentioned it_, Hikaru thought incredously as his twin left the room. It would be quite a waste. He would've been way more hospitable to his brother last night if he hadn't wanted to get rid of him only to deposit him at his mother's dinner table in his own place. Hikaru felt it would be easier to deal with if someone else told his brother. This seems an odd way of thinking, but Hikaru just didn't want the burden for himself, and, if someone else could take it, he would gladly pass it to them.

-- Yesterday As Hikaru Entered the Mansion

Hikaru's limo pulled up out front to let him out, but he waved the chauffer on to park in the garage. It was less conspicuous that way. It disturbed him about Haruhi's revelation and quite frankly made him wish that Kaoru would come with him to study, but he didn't want to be the one that told Kaoru of his situation. It just didn't appeal to Hikaru.

The car stopped in it's parking place in the garage. Space 3. Their were two limos in the garage, one black and one white, and their mother's red sportscar. He and Kaoru were to share the limos till they could have a car of their own. Despite himself, Hikaru began daydreaming right there about owning his own car and how it might look. A knock on his door roused him from his revelrie. He looked out to see his chauffer knocking and gesturing to the lock. Quickly, Hikaru unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door.

"Sir, I would've got that for you," the chauffer said a little gruffly.

"It's all right." waved Hikaru as he began walking toward the doorway. As he attempted to pass through the door, one of the Mansion's many security guards stopped him with a question. He thought it quite odd, because they rarely even venture a 'Hello' or 'Goodbye' to him.

"Are you worried about how Kaoru will take this," he asked in an almost tentative manner.

"Kaoru doesn't know," Hikaru stated flatly. "How do you know?"

The security guard shrugged his shoulders. "No one notices us. Anyway, that Mr. Williams guy is here to speak with you and your mother. She has been looking for you."

Hikaru silently made a note to never simply talk around his security guards. He had wanted to keep this secret until he had found a convenient escape route, but fate had presented him a problem. Even if his mother had invited this Mr. Williams, he certainly did not want to see him. And if he did not, Kaoru surely would be the guest at dinner. On second thought. . . _Since I don't want to be the bearer of bad news to my brother, maybe my mother could set that straight for me_, Hikaru brainstormed suddenly. Instead of fate presenting him a problem, it had presented him a solution. Now, he just had to get Kaoru to take his place.

--Yesteday's Dinner

"Kaoru, sweet, where are you going," Yuzuha asked as he pushed out his chair.

"I'm tired out," he smiled and covered a yawn. "May I be excused?"

She reached out to tousle his hair and brought his chin down to her heighth to plant a small kiss on his forehead. "Get some rest, Dear," she smiled lovingly with such warmth.

"Sure, Mom," he yawned as he turned to leave. Then, as if on a second thought, he turned around and said sleepily," Good night, Sir."

The man sitting across the table smiled enthusiastically at the youngster. "Good night, Son," he smiled.

As Kaoru left, his mother turned around to face her guest squarely as if all gestures of friendliness were turned off suddenly. Her eyes were an intimidating force to be reckoned with.

"Is that to be my student," asked the man with a bit of grudging surprise evident. He liked to not be entangled with his own emotions. It was a good policy as far as he was concerned.

"No," replied Yuzuha. "That is Kaoru. You shall be schooling Hikaru if the future permits, Mr. Williams."

Mr. Williams leaned back in his chair to take in this thought and process it. "So regardless of the future, I still get my daughter's wedding gown for free."

"Not free. In exchange I require paid-in-full tuition for a year. Your school is acclaimed for its academics while Ouran is mentioned only for its training of students in the family business," she stated in a matter of fact manner.

"But. . . Wouldn't it be quite a waste for me to give you a year of tuition if it was never used," he ventured.

"True," she relented. "But I have found a way to remedy that particular problem. If my son passes your test, I want you to enroll both of my sons into your academy." She was smug.

"Now, I only agreed to this becaus-," he began but never finished.

"That is only if my wedding gown surpasses your daughter's expectations," she finished.

"And if it does not?"

She shrugged before getting up from the table and dabbing her mouth daintily with her napkin. Her hand swept up to her mouth as if to caress her own face. "Let's see," she said as she tapped her purple high heels on the wooden floors. "I will give you my design and pay myself." She leaned over the table and stared down at the school's principal. "Is that. . . fair?"

He leaned forward to meet her almost nose to nose. "I think we have come to a satisfying arrangement." She was good and he knew that. But the chance to resale one of her designs to the highest bidder would bring him quite a profit. It was worth the risk.

-- Present

Hikaru wandered out of the bathroom to find Kaoru laying on one of those cushiony "Please sit on me" chairs twirling a truly odd and pointless device above his head. It was a small multi-colored windmill looking thing that made an odd whirring noise. Kaoru's face split into this smile that was so sweet that it gave him suspicions almost immediately. He made no sudden moves as he crossed his arms and leaned upon the doorframe to watch the show. Kaoru laid the toy on his chest and touched the new necklace that Hikaru had noticed him wearing earlier. He wasn't that observant, but it was just that it had been on him ever since he came home the other day. It rather bugged him that Kaoru hadn't at least shown the new accessory to him. After all, they shared almost everything.

At that time, Kaoru looked over at him and grinned. "Are you just gonna stand there all day, Little Brother," he teased as his face screwed up into that playful smile that they had.

Hikaru sighed and unfolded his arms as he walked in a most regretful manner to stand behind the chair. He sat his hands on either side of Kaoru and said, "Now, now. We all know that you're the 'Little Brother', Kaoru, my friend." He leaned over the chair's backing to stare into Kaoru's eyes. "Right?"

He had to hand it to Kaoru. He kept a straight face right up until he reached up to pinch him on the nose. Hikaru backed up clutching at his nose for that unwanted feeling that comes with having your nose pinched was irritating him. In that moment, Kaoru jumped from the chair and ran to the other end of the hallway.

As he raised his fist in a version of triumph, he shouted, "I got your nose!" Hikaru grinned then. He chased his twin through the house and down corridors before finally collapsing in the garden under the shade of tree branches. They both lay flat on their backs laughing as the wind rustled the branches above them. Hikaru never felt better. His mind was away from all the worries he had had a moment ago to land splat in the middle of this game that his twin and he had invented and played since they were children. He rolled over to look at Kaoru as he propped his head on one arm. Kaoru turned his head to look at him with that big grin almost as if he'd known how much Hikaru had just needed to be silly for a small moment. Hikaru reached out his hand to touch the shell.

"Cool necklace," he said which he really did think.

"Thanks! I got it the other day," he said before rolling over and tucking his hands under his head as if to make a cushion. "I got Haruhi one too." He said that part a bit quieter.

Hikaru stopped suddenly for a moment. "You saw Haruhi yesterday," he asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah," said Kaoru as he glanced at his twin with curiosity. "She helped me pick out your gift."

"Oh," said Hikaru in a non-committed voice. He sat up and stayed silent for a moment as if preparing for the question to come. "D- did she say anything. . . I dunno. About me."

Kaoru would've at one point in time have smirked and teased, but he felt a bit queasy. Was this what loving Haruhi meant? That he would have to hurt someone in the process? He hoped it wasn't what would come, but the possibility was there. Kaoru wanted to be there for her forever, but Hikaru must want the same. Jealousy was a strong thing to keep down. _Tell the truth. Hikaru and you shouldn't keep things from each other_, whispered a part inside him. "Hikaru," sighed Kaoru. Hikaru visibly straightened up. "I know you are in love with Haruhi. Stop beating around the bush."

Hikaru's eyes widened as he turned to look at his twin as if he had just sprouted six legs and told him he was going to join the colony of fire ants in the front yard that just never would die. Kaoru sighed. He knew his brother was dense but not this dense. But before he could get anything out, Hikaru was opening his mouth.

" What the- I- I- I do not!" Hikaru was so startled that he just poured out the truth, or the truth in his opinion, without thinking about it at all. "I thought she might've said something about our plans to meet next evening at her house when Ranka's at work so we can-." He finally seemed to realize what he was saying and clapped a hand over his traitorous mouth.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. Even he would've said something about_ that_. "And what exactly are you going to do while Ranka's at work," he said in a menacing tone. That dreaded emotion of jealousy was doubly infecting him now. What was Hikaru thinking?! Was he going to deflower their club's only female Host without telling his own brother?!

Hikaru felt an overwhelming feeling sense of guilt begin to rise in his chest. Kaoru would be so angry at him. Hikaru was sure he would be. He hadn't confided in him. Instead, he turned to an outsider and shared all his troubles even to go sa far as to ask for help from that same outsider. How could he have done that to his own brother? The same brother who had stayed by his side for as long as he could remember. Hikaru put his hands over his ears and rubbed them furiously as if to scrub away all his problems.

"Hikaru. . . ," warned Kaoru. He might not get mad at much but this was one of those things. His two most important things at the moment were clashing together and making an irrepairable mess. All of a sudden, he leapt upon his brother and grabbed his ear. "Answer me!"

"Okay! Okay," Hikaru yelped. Kaoru let go of his ear and crossed his arms as he stared down the victim before him. He was angry. Hikaru looked at the ground as he spilled out the contents of his story and their plans before his brother. Kaoru listened with that hardened expression till he told him about Haruhi's offer which was when he smiled. It was so like Haruhi to offer that to one of her friends. Afterwards though, as Hikaru waited for his verdict, he ventured a glance at his twin. Kaoru wasn't smiling but gave the appearance that it was just hiding and could be brought out with the right words. He looked up into the swaying branches.

"Hikaru," he almost whispered. "Are you sure you don't love Haruhi?"

Hikaru fidgeted a moment before answering with a hot face. "Why are you asking stupid questions all of a sudden, Little Brother? Haruhi is my friend and only that."

Kaoru said nothing for a while as he just gazed at his opposite. "She knows us, you know? She's not an outsider." Hikaru's eyes widened for a moment. "Haruhi is. . . she's just. . . " Kaoru just couldn't say it. _Haruhi isn't Ours. She is mine_, he finished in his head. Hikaru may have her friendship, but I want her. Kaoru was selfish at that moment. Without Haruhi's happiness coming into question, he chose her. He wanted to make her happy but wanted no one else to take that job away from him.

Hikaru looked at his mirror image. The boy who was more of a man than him that sat here. Why could he not be like that? Could he one day have what Kaoru has? That desire to see those around him at peace. Hikaru looked at Kaoru as he smiled into the breeze and wished suddenly that he would come back. Kaoru was leaving him behind faster and faster everyday. Kaoru caught his twin's gaze and smiled at him. That wonderful happy and loving smile. And Hikaru smiled back. He didn't quite know the future, but for now he would smile as long as it kept Kaoru by his side a while longer.

--

Kaoru tossed back and forth in his bed as amazingly rousing dreams were crowding his head. Haruhi and him were in a field full of glowing flowers under an amazingly starred sky. Haruhi would gaze at the moon until finally she would turn her deep rich eyes on his own golden ones. He wouldn't be able to stop himself. His arms would draw her to his chest and press her face toward him. His dream was fine up until then. After that, he would instead be observing the situation as Hikaru smiled possessively at him over Haruhi's head. I suppose that could be called a nightmare. It certainly was to Kaoru as he would wake up at that point with a hot feeling filling his body.

He turned and lay facing the wall for a moment before switching back to view the door. He sighed in frustration. This useless dwelling on his problems was like a curse. He closed his eyes then. It wasn't long till his breathing slowed, but he was still far from sleep.

The door opened a bit. Kaoru didn't hear though for the staff kept the doors well oiled so that no sound could be detected when people entered and exited from rooms. He lay with his eyes closed as sleep began its tug. The figure tip toed across the room to gaze down at his brother. Hikaru sat on the edge of the bed a moment just gazing at his opposite for a while before he tapped his shoulder. Kaoru opened his eyes reluctantly as sleep kept insisting on his immediate attention.

"Kaoru," Hikaru ventured. "Why do you care if I love Haruhi?" The question had been bothering him. Many think Kaoru knew Hikaru better than Hikaru knew Kaoru but it was more of an equal thing. Hikaru knew that Kaoru didn't not finish his sentences without a reason. He was always so careful to say exactly what he meant and always planned before he said something. Kaoru had something he was keeping from him.

"Haruhi is beautiful," muttered Kaoru in his sleep as he had the dream again.

"Uh. . . yes?" Hikaru didn't know quite how to reply to his brother's sleepy comment.

"I want to be the one to hold her. . . Not Hikaru," Kaoru muttered.

Hikaru was a bit shocked at that. Kaoru usually controlled himself well. "Ok. Why?"

"I love Haruhi," Kaoru smiled in his sleep. The dream had changed. Hikaru was no longer a part of it.

"Oh," Hikaru deadpanned. He felt something powerful come over him in that instant, but he attributed it to the fact that he had invaded his twin's privacy. He got up from his proclaimed seat and gazed at his smiling and dreaming brother. Haruhi was special, but was Kaoru the one who truly deserved her? Hikaru somehow felt that everyone in the Host Club had some sort of claim on their Princess. But that powerful feeling in his chest suggested that maybe he was the one with the greater claim.

--

Haruhi woke up sluggishly and looked out the window. _Wait. . _, her brain protested slowly. _Where am I? _She hadn't fell asleep in her bed and Tamaki had been asleep before her. . . _No_, she thought as she dismissed the possibility entirely. _No way would Kyouya have carried me in here like some kind of Princess! _She giggled at the image her brain had conjured up of the Shadow King lugging her around. He wouldn't do that without extracting a price.

She licked her lips as she suddenly realized that she was practically dying of thirst. After laying there for a while trying to devise a plan to get a drink without getting up, the door to her room had began to creak open. "Haruhi," asked Ranka timidly.

"Hey, Dad," she mumbled. "Can you get me a drink?"

Ranka smiled before disappearing for a moment and returning triumphantly carrying a glass of water. He sat on the edge of her bed and offered the glass to her. She gulped it down and immediately felt more refreshed. Ranka took the cup and placed it on the dresser beside the bed. "Did you have fun yesterday," he ventured mischieviously.

"Yeah," yawned Haruhi as she began to regain consciousness. "Kyouya and Tamaki were tiresome though."

"I'm sure you made and impression on Kyouya," Ranka observed.

Haruhi looked up at him. "Why would you say that?"

"Ah! It was so romantic how he carried you inside from the car and drew up your covers! Oh! And the way you held his hand," Ranka put his hands to his face in a sense of loveliness. "It was as if you were newlyweds!"

Now, _THAT_ woke Haruhi up. "WHAT?"

"Oh, Dear! You were so lovely! You know I have always said you two would make an excellent couple," Ranka lectured.

Haruhi was afraid. Technically, she feared her life and the rest of her earnings for years. What if she was still the Host Club's slave while going to college?! It wasn't an imposibility. Kyouya had already proven he had limitless(nearly) powers that were beyond the average human being. Quite frankly she wasn't sure he was human. "Dad," she said in desperate hope," are you teasing me again?"

Ranka looked hurt. "Of course not! Why would I tease about your future?"

Haruhi didn't sleep all night that particular night out of stress that would probably eventually be her demise if she stayed around the Friendly Neighborhood Ootori any longer. But she might just learn to live with it eventually.


	7. Giving Away Haruhi

I'm so mad! Grrrrr! I had about a third of the way typed out and it froze, died, and deleted it all. Though I'm more mad at myself than the comp. It's been doing this for a while now and I said to myself, "Hey! I should probably save now, but nooooo! I just had to type a little more." Hmph! This is crap! I'm so getting that new comp I've been saving for soon! I had 800 saved for a comp and I went book shopping. Don't _ever_ do that while trying to save money. It doesn't work! Anyway, on with the story!

--

Hikaru paced back and forth across the room. He didn't know why but Kaoru's words had struck a chord in him. _Kaoru and Haruhi_, Hikaru pondered the thought closely. It wasn't the idea of his brother and the Hostess but the very notion of how his own emotions and thoughts had reacted to the news of Kaoru's unrequited love. Since that fateful night, he couldn't sleep at all or even consider the very notion which was why he was up at an unreal hour for summer or frankly any day. He walked in the dark toward the kitchen without realizing the presence of a bright light until it was too late. HIkaru squinted and rubbed his eyes before yawning. The light was having an odd efect on him. The seemingly warm and comfortable kitchen was making him feel as if he might finally be able to sleep, but his return to his bed was stopped by a voice coming from that bright abyss.

"Hikaru?" His mom peeked her head around the door before smiling brihgtly at the sight of her sleepy son. "Come in here for a moment, Sweetheart and sit with me." She turned around and returned to the large stove to stir a steaming pan of hot chocolate. Hikaru's mouth watered at the sudden thought of the warm liquid creeping down through his body. He went to sit at a nearby bar stool and leaned on the table with his chin between his folded arms.

"Mom," he ventured tentavely. "What are you doing up so early?"

His mom winked at him. "I could ask you the same thing along with 'Why were you out all day the day of our dinner'. I thought I told you about that earlier." She looked at Hikaru's downcast expression before kissing his forhead tenderly. "Hikaru," she said softly, "I know you don't want to leave Ouran, but I think this is a really great oportunity for you. Is it your friends?" She was well aware of her sons recent aversion to human contact. "Or maybe I'm asking the wrong question. Is it a _certain_ friend? Particularly, a female friend?"

Hikaru started as a sudden redness spread across his cheeks. "Uh. . . um. . . no! Don't be stupid, Mom!"

"Of course not," she laughed happily. "My boy would never have such a reason!"

He lowered his head and smiled before glancing up again with a serious expression. "Mom? Say you had a really good friend? I mean, _really_ good! And, he told you something about you. . . um. . . liking another friend, but, after that, you found out he had the same, er, feelings for this person. What would you suggest? Purely hypothetical, of course," he said while awkwardly indicating how 'purely hypothetical' this all was.

She smiled warmly. "Purely hypothetical, right?"

"Uh. . . yeah."

She propped her chin up on her wrist as if thinking deeply. "If this boy told me that he liked the person I liked directly, I would take it as a challenge." She looked over at Hikaru's blank face. "Though, if it's not a challenge, I think if he tried to hide it it might be best to consider him first. What has he done for me? Did he make my life richer or greater in any way? I believe a person like that deserves a fair chance as well as the person stuck in the middle. If they don't want the other guy, I would then ask." She walked around behind Hikaru and pulled him to her chest in a hug. "Whatever you decide to do, I'll back you. Your my first born after all!"

Hikaru scrambled out of his mother's hug with a pout on his face and a smile in his heart. "Mom! Don't hug me like that! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Hee! Well, how about some hot chocolate," she asked happily.

"Naw," replied Hikaru as he threw a smile over his back. "I think I'll get to bed." He turned around to face the hall and yawned. "I'm so sleepy!"

"Goodnight," called Yuzuha. _I hope I was able to help_, she said to herself.

Hikaru wandered through the hall to his room. His mother was a very forgiving and gentle person, much like his twin. He lay back on the bed fully clothed and stared at the cieling. His mother had settled his mind by providing him a solution to his problem, but this surely couldn't be the only solution. He loved his brother greatly but wanted to have what he wanted. Hikaru was selfishly coveting the only other person that either of them had ever loved. _Is it wrong to want her without considering Kaoru_, he asked himself. He rolled over to face the wall separating him and Kaoru. _What would he do?_

-- Next Morning

Mori picked up the phone from the windowsill. The bunny charm dangled happily between his fingers. He remembered briefly the day Honey had given the all too cute cell phone. He had smiled as he tied on the charm and presented the item to Mori. The vibration in his hand brought him back to the present. He preferred vibrate more than an annoying ringtone. It was easier to ignore when wrapped up in his thoughts which was something he was found of doing. He flipped open the cell phone and answered the way Honey had instructed him to rather than with his normal silence. "Hello?"

"Ah! Mori," Tamaki sounded from the other end. "I was hoping to get you! You really should keep your cell phone on! It is a very important matter!" Tamaki's scolding did little to Mori's attitude about answering the phone. It was a bothersome invention of technology. After a brief silence that Tamaki took as an affirmation that Mori respected his wishes, he continued wholeheartedly. "Now! I told Kyouya that Haruhi was dreadfully sick, but he didn't believe me. Even after the hospital and the plans I desperately made for her hopeful recovery, he didn't believe! 'Haruhi needs the best care possible' I told him! Hmph!"

Mori clutched the phone a little tighter. It was unusual of him to react this way about anyone of the female persuasion because of his daily activities regarding them that ultimately proved them to be easily swayed and played upon, but Haruhi was a fellow host and a precious part of his school 'family'.

"Haruhi's recovery. . . if ever. . . must not end in death' I said. . . but. . ," Tamaki ranted as a large static sound began breaking into their conversation. Mori took the phone away from his ear to peer at the screen in exasperation. It never worked as well as the companies claimed. The phone didn't disconnect but came close to it. He put the phone back to his ear after taking a deep breath. It was unusual for him to be so riled up about Tamaki's calls.

"Mori," Tamaki chided him from the other side. "You shouldn't move around while speaking on the phone! I'm trying to tell you something!" In Tamaki's favorable mansion, he continued to ignore his own advice. "Now as I was saying about Haruhi's dire illness-" All sound presently coming from the small device died at that moment. Mori pressed the phone to his ear harder hoping to hear just one more word revealing Haruhi's predicament further. After a bit, he shut the phone and proceeded to calm his rushing heart.

He took a deep breath and observed his surroundings and ultimately became more aware of himself. The sweat threatening to burst from his skin only to fall to the shined wooden floors which Mori had scoured, along with the servants, for the smallest speck of dirt. He believed this was neccessary to show humility as well as discipline in the family dojo. His eyes traveled to take in the rack of kendo swords that his father kept for their students to use at their discretion. Mori felt the pounding in his chest slow from its erratic jaunt to a beat that was still a bit too fast but would do. He opened his phone and began to call his best friend, Honey. Mori softened at the thought of Honey. It had always pleased him that his charge looked to him for friendship rather than protection.

"Takashi," Honey's voice range out from the phone. "Tama-chan just called me! I couldn't understand a word of his conversation! Did he talk to you, Takashi?" Mori could almost picture Honey with tears in his eyes as he thought of Haruhi's supposed illness. "Tama-chan's phone kept cutting out! I didn't hear a word of it that made sense!" Tamaki seemed to have been just as jumpy when he called Mori as when he called Honey.

"No," Takashi said into the phone.

"What should we do," Honey asked in a sobbing voice.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi began slowly and carefully. "Have you spoken to Haruhi?" Tamaki's call had been upsetting to Mori but that was no reason to forget common sense. Most of Tamaki's alarms were rubbish. This could very well prove true for the present one as well.

"No," Honey perked up at the idea. "Takashi, don't go! I'll dial her right now!" Mori heard Honey pushing various buttons before the brief silence that led to a ring. They listened until a robotic voice came on stating that 'Haruhi Fujioka cannot come to the phone at the moment'. "What will we do now?!" Honey seemed at a loss for a moment.

"Should we visit," asked the level headed Mori. It would be quite a simple solution to their problem.

"Yes! I'll send a limo over to pick you up, Takashi," Honey audibly brightened. "Shouldn't we bring a gift or something to cheer Haruhi up? What kind of cake do you think Haruhi likes? Cake will cheer her!" Honey giggled.

"Strawberry," smiled Mori. Honey was always so supportive even if he didn't quite put their desires before his own, he really tried. Mori thought back to Haruhi's smile when he had visited her house. She would definitely enjoy strawberries but not until she was better. He promised himself that he would bring something a bit more practical.

"Takashi, I'm going to grab Haruhi a cake then I'll be right over! K?"

"Okay."

"Bye," confirmed Honey right before he hung up his phone.

Mori closed the his cell phone thoughtfully as he tried to pinpoint the exact moment the screen turned black. He used this odd behaviour to distract himself from the heat he felt rising in his body. He had really hoped Haruhi would pick up her phone but hadn't ever considered the possiblility of having the priviledge to go to her house. She expressly forbid the Hosts to enter her dwellings, and Mori was gentleman enough to respect that wish. He pushed up on the windowsill to sit on it. The cell phone that lay beside him beeped. He reached out as if measuring his self control to pick up the phone and decipher the message on its screen.

_Be there in a few! Honey_

Mori sighed in exasperation. He had truly wanted it to be Haruhi.

--

Haruhi sat in front of two phones as if staring them down. Her cell phone had already rung once while she was making breakfast. She couldn't find the will to answer it as she assumed it was Kyouya calling to 'request' payment. It would be a shame to ruin her day before she had properly eaten, though, after she had eaten, it seemed she still didn't quite want to speak with the Demon yet. She had probably called his house five times already and hung up as soon as a voice spoke up. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them with new determination. It was pointless to sit here all day worrying over Kyouya. If she wanted to not waste her time, it appeared she would have to take the initiative and stick with it.

She reached for the dreaded reciever on her home phone. She had considered using the cell phone but tried to avoid it. Even though the Hitachiins had given it to her, it didn't mean Kyouya still couldn't find some way to pin that bill on her as well. Her hand hovered above the phone for a moment.

RING!

She jumped back. That really startled her but her resolve to see this through gave her the determination to reach out once more to grasp the reciever and mutter sulkily. "Hello?"

"HARUHI," Kyouya yelled through the small phone almost loud enough to blow the small girl away. "QUIT CALLING MY HOUSE AND HANGING UP LIKE A FREAKING STALKER!" He huffed from yelling his warning at full volume for a moment. He wasn't supposed to be up this early. It was 10 o'clock, but that was still too early for him. He rubbed his temples. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, Kyouya!" Haruhi bowed despite the fact he couldn't see her. If she was going to humble herself before the Shadow King, she might at least go all the way. Especially considering how much power he held over he small self. "I didn't mean to trouble you last night." She gritted her teeth to wait for the surely condemning reply.

Kyouya gritted his own teeth in frustration and annoyance that quickly faded into puzzlement. _Why would Haruhi be worried over something so trivial as that_, he spelled out in his litterally pounding head. _Does she really think of me as that ruthless? Her debt is already subjecting her to practically employment for all high school. _Kyouya's thoughts drifted back momentarily to the image of her being swung on the merry-go-round by an over enthusiastic Tamaki. He dropped his personal barriers so easily. Kyouya wished for that. "Haruhi," he said while looking at the bed sheets below him. "Why would you worry over that?"

"I don't desire my debt to be double," she said pointedly. _Or tripled_, she added inwardly for that idea did not need to occur to Kyouya.

"I'm not as cold hearted as you think," Kyouya sniffed indignantly. Then a slow smile spread over his face. "Though I think payment is required though not in the form which you believe."

Haruhi's eyes narrowed. "I'll pay with money," she stated. "I get paid tomorrow."

"Liar," said Kyouya. "You didn't get a job this summer."

Haruhi silently cursed his all too good information network. "I'll have the money to you by the end of the summer," she promised.

Kyouya looked down at the sheets once more and said sadly, "Haruhi. . . do you dislike me that much?" He had always been taught that people were meant to be tools and tools only, but he didn't want a tool. He wanted a friend. Tamaki was one thing, but sometimes he found himself desiring Haruhi's level headed person.

Haruhi was caught off guard to say the least. Her eyes widened in visible shock. Kyouya wasn't being his normal ruthless money grubbing self and that felt weird to say the least. For a moment, she wondered what could change him in this way. She sighed and replied, "Kyouya, I don't dislike you at all, though I find you. . . intimidating. What payment do you wish? I'll consider it."

Kyouya smiled. Plans always played out well, but what satisfied him the most was Haruhi's ready consideration to his proposition. It wasn't a usual outright refusal. Maybe this could get him somewhere. "I require an escort to a dinner hosted by my parents. Could you accompany me? It's in three days. Do not worry about money. I'll pay for the arrangements to make you. . . presentable."

Haruhi frowned. It wasn't to her liking to be dolled up and chauffered about on a rich man's arm like some sort of ornament, but, if this was what got her off the hook, it wouldn't be a bad trade. "I'll put it on my calendar," she said.

"Excellent," smiled Kyouya as he hung up the phone. He sat on his bed smiling to himself until a small burst of laughter escaped him as he lay back on the bed. He could envision in his mind Haruhi's exasperated face. It made him get a funny feeling deep within his belly that eventually had to escape him as a laugh or a smile. He closed his eyes as he crossed his arms behind his head as he brought the most pressing matter to the front of his mind, his feelings. Dreams of. . . certain situations containing a certain Hostess had plagued him since he had attempted to enter the deep dreamless sleep which he desired. Perhaps this upcoming time with Haruhi would be able to resolve all his unconnected feelings.

--

Haruhi sighed in relief. It would've been terrible for Kyouya to increase her debt considering she was almost paid up. She had to be. It had been quite a while after she broke that fateful vase. She looked out the window and wrinkled her nose at the approaching grey clouds. They would most likely ruin her day as well as bring the dreaded thunder along with them. Haruhi stretched and yawned fitfully before grabbing the remote and nestling comfortably in the corner of the couch. She decided it was a bad day to go out and elected silently to stay and wait for Hikaru's inevitable appearance.

--

Mori propped his head on his hand as he stared out the window at the dark approaching clouds as they neared ever closer to their destination. Honey peered over Mori's shoulder and startled him. His eyes widened as he turned abrubtly to look at his charge's gentle eyes.

"Takashi, what are you thinking about," asked Honey. Mori just sighed as he let his hands fall to his knees. Honey turned away from him. "I know how you feel to an extent," he said in reply to Mori's wordless comment. "Haruhi is an important part of our lives. I always fancied her as a big sister." Honey laughed as he held his bunny in front of him. "But, perhaps your feelings on this matter differ slightly from mine. . . " He trailed off as he looked over towards Mori.

Mori stared defeatedly into Honey's eyes before resuming his previous position. "Mitskuni," he said quietly as he clasped his hands together and got a far away look in his eyes. "Haruhi is a person I will always cherish." He paused to look at Honey then. "I love her though how far that love goes I do not yet know. Hikaru also feels such a thing for Haruhi as well as Tamaki. Mitskuni. . . is Haruhi something more than a big sister to you?"

Honey laughed. "Is that what you're worried about? I feel Haruhi is a part of my family and will only think of her as such! You also forgot Kaoru. His feelings are harder to discern but rarely change once the course is decided. I hope you will soon understand the depth of your love for someone could very well take it from you."

"It seems our Haruhi has claimed many more hearts than manageable," Mori smiled. "I hope she can know a love before anything dire happens to her."

Honey nodded and smiled. He had decided to be strong for Mori. Feelings were complicated. He knew this truth, but Mori had been sheilded by his cool and calm personality for so long. Mori was taken with Haruhi, and Honey knew it. After all Mori had done for him, it would be the least he could do to give him his 'sister'.

The car stopped. Mori opened the door and as much as he longed to race up to Haruhi's apartment, stayed still and waited for Honey. Eventually he was able to calm himself and walk up to her front door steadily. This would be the time he would discern if Tamaki's rant had been filled with truth or other nonsense as usual. He knocked on the door as Honey called to his 'sister'. Mori smiled briefly at the thought of this senior having their Haruhi as his big sister. They were only alike in serious times and all too perceptive, though Haruhi failed in that respect when it pertained to herself.

Honey looked up at Mori as he tried to hide the bit of fear in his eyes. "Haruhi isn't answering," he managed to squeeze out before his voice faltered. Mori looked from him to the door and began to knock quite abit louder. A neighbor stopped for a moment to view their failed attempts to get an answer.

"What are you doing," she asked truly puzzled.

Honey quickly saw an opening to his advantage. "Miss," he cried as he let tears well up in his eyes and clutched his bunny. "We heard Haruhi is terribly sick and came to see if we could help her, but. . . " He trailed off as he looked at the woman's melting face.

"Well, then we best make sure everything is alright with the poor girl," affirmed the woman. She walked to Haruhi's door and ran her hand over the door frame until stopping to find a key. She sat her purse down and busied herself with the lock. When the door opened, she walked inside while calling out to the 'sick' girl. "Haru-" She stopped in the path of the two boys suddenly and crossed her arms as a smile spread across her face. "There's your sick Princess," she affirmed.

Mori walked over to the couch where Haruhi was curled in the corner sound asleep. _It seems nothing could wake her_, Mori thought to himself fondly as he reached forward to find a fever. His hand against her soft skin felt warm but not feverish. He frowned. If it was true Haruhi was sick, then perhaps her fever was not deathly and merely just mild. He leaned forward once more for a second opinion. He placed his forhead against hers and closed his eyes. No fever was present. He smiled. It was good that Tamaki's call had once again been only nonsense.

Honey turned from thanking the woman and handing her purse back to see Mori smiling in relief. It made him happy to see Mori happy and to know that Haruhi was healthy and well. He walked over and put a hand on Mori's shoulder to make him look up. "I'm glad she's well," smiled Honey.

"Yeah," affirmed Mori looking more like an overjoyed child than ever.

--

I know this is short but I just wanted to get it up. I've covered all parts of the story up until the present. Whoo! I'll be writing the study session soon and (Don't worry!) I have a plan for Kyouya's 'escort'. XD Look forward to it and review, please! I'll try my best to get the new chappy up by next week. I'll have school though. . . T.T I wanna be homeschooled!


	8. The Virtues of Odysseus

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open as her sluggish brain registered the frequent clanks and clicks of drawers coming from her kitchen. She found it very strange considering she had locked the doors last night and hadn't opened them since, but Haruhi, being a most unalarmed and rational person, concluded her father must've gotten home early from work as he someimes did. She sighed. It was beyond her why he would cook considering his many hopeless failures. She sat up with a smile on her face. Her father was many things, including silly. Her blanket shifted as she moved. It was they kept hanging over the back of the couch. Surely, she couldn't have pulled it down _and_ covered herself so thoroughly while sleeping!

Her eyes narrowed as the clanking sound came again. She had best go save their kitchen from her Father's 'cooking'. She swung her feet to the floor and stood up to stretch with one last yawn before proceeding to the kitchen, though, when she was close, she could hear voices that clearly argued against the mysterious person in her homw being her Father.

"Ah! Takashi, you can cook so well," said a distinctly child-like voice. "Can you make cakes too?"

"Mmh," affirmed Mori as he took out a thick crust and sat it to cool. He began tossing the vegetables again. It was a very colorful pan filled with yellow squashes, light green zuchini, and dark green brocolli.

"Takashi, must I eat the brocolli," he said almost wonderingly as if Mori's energetic cooking style was hypnotizing him.

Mori smiled in spite of himself. Sometimes he felt to be more a father tan a protector. "Yes," he replied in a deep voice. "It wouldn't be the same without the green."

Honey considered the thought briefly before smiling. "I suppose you're right." All the colors in the pan that Mori stirred faithfully seemed perfect.

"Please," asked Mori as he inclined his head toward the box of strawberries with barely a glance.

Honey nodded enthusiastically before jumping down from his stool. When he turned, a bright smile lit his face. "Haru-chan," he called happily as he ran through the small kitchen to greet her.

"Slow down," said Haruhi as she held her arms out to catch him, but Honey just caught one in his own and proceeded to tug her toward Mori.

"Haru-chan, Takashi fixed you dinner," Honey exclaimed happily as he saw Haruhi's face light up a little.

"Mori. . . Ah! Thank you," she said quickly with a small bow.

Mori felt embarassed. He could feel a tightening in his chest that made his cheeks heat up slightly. "It's nothing," he smiled giddily as he patted her on the hand.

Honey watched the two stare at each other for a moment before he discreetly left the kitchen. He felt it would be best for Takashi that way.

Haruhi felt a warmth flaw out from the hand atop her head. That made her smile. "Thank you," she said happily again.

He turned away while mumbling a shaky 'You're welcome' and began opening cabinets.

"Here," Haruhi said from begind him. He turned to see her trying to reach the top shelf of the cabinet to get the plates. Suddenly, she felt his body pressed against her as he stretched over top of her. He brought three plates down slowly to rest upon the countertop. He leaned his head against the cabinet and sighed. Haruhi was small and fragile compared to him.

"Mori," Haruhi observed quietly.

"Yes?" Mori eased away from her reluctantly.

"We'll need two more plates." He looked at her with a silent question in his eyes. "Oh," she realized suddenly. "HIkaru's coming. Maybe Kaoru will too. . . " She trailed off and put a hand to the shell necklace.

Mori's eyes widened in surprise at the gentle expression that came over her face. It created a longing deep within him. He reached out and took her hand in his own. She seemed to still be in a daze as she looked up into his eyes. Their depths held disappointment and. . . pain.

--

Kaoru tapped the glass on the car door absently. He hadn't seen Haruhi for awhile and wondered if she might still remember that night. He wondered if she had taken her half of the shell off. He took it in his hand and stared at the broken edge for a moment. He felt anxious and unsure about their relationship at that moment, but he hoped even if he wasn't exactly sure what he hoped for just yet.

Hikaru was watching his brother with a baleful expression. He wanted to support his brother but wanted to bring down his rival. Right now, he was trying to decide which way he should view his sibling. It had made good sense when his mother had said it but was hard to put into practice. "Kaoru," he said while trying to keep his emotions out of his voice. Kaoru dropped the necklace and snapped out of his daze.

"Yes?"

"Why did you ask to come with me?"

Kaoru brightened as he assumed the wry grin that his customers knew so well. "To help my brother, of course!" His smile turned thoughtful. "And to play with. . . our toy." He had to catch himself. His tongue had almost changed that 'our' to a 'my'. He let out a small almost unnoticable breath.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes and felt a sudden pang of guilt. His brother had certainly never harbored such feeling of jealousy and suspicion toward him, but Hikaru couldn't seem to help himself. He took a deep breath and let it go. He couldn't quite smile at his brother yet, but he tried his best to not feel the resentment boiling inside of him.

"Ah!" Kaoru jumped out of the flashy limo and looked up at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Haruhi's apartment seemed to look so inviting after being in the car that had transported him but also imprisoned him for the last fifteen minutes of the drive. He turned to see Hikaru shutting his door and shuffling around the car with a not-quite-dismal expression. Kaoru frowned. "HIkaru? Are you feeling okay?"

Hikaru looked up grimly and tried to fake a smile. "I gotta get this study deal over. Afterward, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Kaoru's frowned lightened a little but not by much. He knew his brother needed this study date. In four days time, he would be taking the test that would determine his fate. If he was determined to do this, Kaoru vowed to not say anything and stand by his decision. He smiled at his brother. "Ready?" After Hikaru nodded, he turned toward the tiny apartment, and they walked to the door together. Hikaru knocked on the door.

They heard footsteps coming to them and each mentally prepared themselves to see the one thing they couldn't share though were utterly dumbfounded when it was Honey who answered their knock. "Hika-chan? Kao-chan?" He looked at them with a surprised question in his expression.

Hikaru lost his dramatic and angsty mood right there. "Honey? What are you doing here?," he peered closer into his face curiously. Kaoru was more skeptical about the oldest Host Club member's presence, though he quite thoroughly followed his brother's actions as they both slipped comfortably into their roles as the Devilish Duo.

"Is Mori around as well?" Kaoru's eyes flitted to the side so fast that the action was barely discernable.

Honey caught the small action but showed no sign of acknowledgement. "Yes,"he stated buoyantly while silently making plans to give his 'protector' some alone time with the hostess. "Kao-chan? Hika-chan? Will you help me?" He frowned with his best puppy eyes. "I can't seem to figure out the commoner remote. Ours seems so much simpler." He fretted anxiously hoping his plan was working.

"Commoner remote," Hikaru said with a perk. He was troubled but that just made him give into distractions easier.

Honey brightened visibly. "Hika-chan, do you know how to work it?"

HIkaru lifted his eyebrows in surprise. The look of pure idolization in Honey's eyes would have certainly swayed him even if his mind hadn't already been distracted. He felt suddenly like how he supposed Mori felt toward Honey. A pure feeling of protective-ness swept through him leaving him all but powerless toward Honey's pleading eyes. "I'll try," he conceded.

Honey's eyes brightened farther as he grabbed Hikaru's arm. He glanced quickly behind Hikaru in an attempt to find Kaoru, but he was already gone. Honey frowned briefly. He had hoped to capture both of the interlopers in his net but one would be better than none. "Hika-chan! Thank you!" He smiled up at him as he dragged him into the living room.

--

Kaoru wandered around the small apartment looking for Haruhi. He tried to be as quiet about his search as possible for he didn't want anyone interfering with his time with her. _Especially not Hikaru. _He winced as soon as the thought passed through his mind. He didn't want to see Hikaru with Haruhi. It was his wish to have Haruhi to himself. "How did I get so selfish," he muttered to nobody in particular.

He opened a door to the side and walked inside to find a particularly organized room. The room was made up completely of light blues and pinks with a high bed tousled with pillows of every kind and stuffed animals. Beside the bed, a desk with a lamp and scattered with papers announced a hardworking individual. A bookshelf stood to one side of the room holding a full array of books. He walked over to it and ran his finger along the spines. _ This is what she reads_, he thought with a smile. All the titles were research materials-- encylopedias, dictionaries, etc.-- until he came to a paperback spine so worn that it's title was barely discernable.

Kaoru had never thought Haruhi would read for pleasure, so the copy intrigued him immensely. He turned it's worn cover to stare at the title page. _The Odyssey. _He also wouldn't have pegged her to be an adventure fan. It struck him as strange that he would fall for someone that he so obviously didn't know at all. He sat on the light blue comforter among the mass of pillows and began to read the book that his Haruhi loved so much.

A smile played across his lips.

--

Mori dropped Haruhi's hand. "I'm sorry," he murmured as he turned away from her. He felt silly for getting his hopes up and telling his views to Honey. Honey wouldn't ever tease or treat him badly for confiding in him, but Mori's efforts would produce no fruit. He could see it in her eyes.

Haruhi looked puzzled for a moment. "What are you sorry for?" She didn't think she was the cause of the down in his voice, but he certainly seemed to think it had to do with her. It made her frustrated. "Mori, I don't know what you're are talking about," she fretted crossly.

Mori smiled and turned around to see her pouting face. "Haruhi. . . " He didn't feel the need to communicate his feelings to this girl, but he knew that, if he didn't today, it would all explode from him one day. The pounding in his chest and the words that wouldn't come were just that powerful.

"Fine," Haruhi gave in with a sigh. "But please tell me one day. I would like to know." She liked Mori. His calm exterior made her feel protected, safe, and happy. She hoped she could give him just as much a comfortable silence as he could her. "I'll set the table." She grabbed the plates and headed into the other room and saw Hikaru and Honey sitting on the couch deep in conversation. "Hikaru?"

He jumped up and stood at attention before slightly relaxing. "Uh. . . Hi. Haruhi." He glanced down uncomfortably with a light blush spreading over his face.

She smiled a smile that was beyond happy. "Ready to crack open the books," she asked him happily. Her real question concerned his brother, but something was making him edgy, and she guessed it to be his family.

He looked away from her and felt a bit of anger rise in him. _What am I doing? _He gritted his teeth and looked at Haruhi. It seemed as if something in him made him want to not see her for awhile, but something else wanted just to look at her face. He realized suddenly that he was embarassed. It was his knowledge. He shouldn't know his brother's secrets unless Kaoru had told him. It made him feel guilty.

"I'm. . . " He glanced at her hands holding the plates. "Hungry," he finished in a split second.

Haruhi looked down at the plates. "I suppose we could eat first," she mused thoughtfully. "The food would be cold by the time we finished."

Hikaru smiled happily. "Great!"

Haruhi smiled and began to arrange the table. When she was finished, she walked into the kitchen once more to see if she could help Mori with anything else. She saw him surveying something and went to join him to find his interest captured by a strawberry cake.

He heard Haruhi behind him, and his smile deepened.

"Mori, did you make that?" She looked on amazed.

Mori looked at her sideways with a gentle smile and a light blush. "Mm. You like strawberries."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "For me?"

"Yeah," he said simply with a slightly more red face.

Haruhi smiled happily with pure joy. When she was with Mori, nothing was ever anything but pure. He had no in-betweens. She was happy with the fact that he had thought to remember how much she loved strawberries. It seemed he knew everything about her. She never heard him, but she could always feel him watching with a soft expression. Others might find this disconcerting, but, when Mori watched her, she found it safe and pleasing. She grabbed the vegetable platter and turned to look at him once more with a smile.

"Let's eat," she smiled happily.

Mori nodded and grabbed the cake along with other plates to follow her into the other room. He felt good and whole. The realization that Haruhi had been taken away from him before he'd even had a chance had made him feel awful, but he was consoling himself with the fact that when she had chose she hadn't known his feelings. Suddenly, that consolation didn't help him. He wished she had thought of him despite his feelings being unknown. _If she truly loved me, wouldn't she think of me no matter what the circumstances? _Mori felt his buoyancy deflate. _I could try to take her anyway. _As soon as the thought left him, he shuddered. He could never be that selfish. It seemed his love would be one from a distance. Haruhi's voice roused him.

"Set it here, Mori," she said in a worried tone. Her eyes searched his own. "Are you feeling okay? I've told you three times where to set it."

He smiled and sat the plates and cake down. _At least I can be by her side. _

Haruhi looked at his smile and felt it infect her. She smiled back unknowing his previous delimma. "Let's eat," she said loudly to encompass the whole group.

They began wandering over to the table and sitting down with cries of 'Wow!' and 'That looks so good!'. Haruhi flashed a secret smile at Mori which he returned in full force. Hikaru saw the exchange and immediately became suspicious. He sat and poked at his food for awhile before Haruhi's voice compelled him to look up.

"Is everybody here," she asked while unconciously staring only at Hikaru. Her mind burned to ask him her question directly. _Is Kaoru with you_, she asked inwardly,

Hikaru looked away for a moment to regain his composure and then faced her. "Kaoru is somewhere around here," he replied grudgingly.

Haruhi's eyes brightened. "I'll go find him."

Hikaru caught her arm as she passed him. "I'll find him. You sit down and eat."

"No. I want you to enjoy the food," she said in a disappointed voice.

Hikaru dropped her arm. "If that's what you want. . . "

"Hikaru. . . " Haruhi couldn't understand Hikaru's actions. He had seemed troubled but this look he was giving right now seemed very sad and forlorn. She bent down and looked straight into his eyes. "I'll be right back," she promised with a sweet smile.

"Ok." Hikaru felt his face become hot and quickly looked away, but he did feel a little better.

--

Kaoru leaned closer to the book as if by becoming closer he would be able to understand it more clearly. The story was enthralling and enchanting him. The plight of Odysseus sucked him in more than anything else he had ever read. The way he longed for his wife back at home Kaoru could sympathize with. During the short days he was away from Haruhi, he had missed her more than he had ever missed another soul. He sighed and looked up from the book. Despite sympathizing with Odysseus, he also hated him more than anything. Odysseus had been so easily swayed to love Calypso as soon as he was away. Briefly, Kaoru wondered if such a petty man was worth bringing back into your life. Kaoru leaned back and closed his eyes as he let the book fall to his chest where it would hold his place. _How could this be Haruhi's favorite? _He questioned himself even though the worn binding plainly stated this fact. _The story is enthralling, but the characters are dispicably scatterbrained._

"Kaoru?" The soft whisper rang through his revelrie like a bell.

He sat up with wide eyes. "Haruhi!" He glanced at her chocolate eyes for a moment before his gaze flickered down to the forlorn and broken shell hanging from her neck.

"Are you accustomed to prowling through people's things," she asked with an icy edge to her voice.

"Um. . . I was. . . reading," he stammered unsteadily as his fingers clenched around the book. His hot face softened as the feeling of being in Haruhi's presence infiltrated his entire being. "Odyseus was a fool."

Haruhi started. She had expected a much more different answer from the person gracing her bed.

"Perhaps that is why he was still loved in the end."

Hikaru looked up with an unreadable expression on his face. "Please enlighten me."

Haruhi sat on the bed and took the book carefully from his hand as she began to page through it. "Odysseus was too practical at first. He viewed things like most everyone else. Life is what you make of it. Near the end, he realized that it was the life that was making him, and his life wasn't good without what he had before. When his wife was not there, he was nothing." She grimaced. "Are you understanding this?"

Kaoru just nodded. His action wasn't necessarily used to convey his understanding but to possibly hear her voice which seemed to be a single sweet bell. He realized that he would have nodded just to hear that sound.

Haruhi smiled gently. "I suppose when it comes down to it all nobody truly understands what they have till they lose it. When I read this, I try to think of the things I should grasp onto what I have before it slips away. Life is making me into a. . . wiser person all the time."

She looked up at him with gentle and content eyes. Kaoru smiled. He felt that Haruhi should always be allowed to smile like this. He lifted up her hand and ran it under his lips as he breathed in her scent. He looked up at her and felt her eyes boring into his own as if searching for something.

"Odysseus shouldn't have let go of what he loved so dearly." He leaned forward to her face. "But what is best about the story is he got a second chance to find what made life whole."

Haruhi didn't feel uncomfortable in the least being so close to Kaoru. She simply felt overwhelmed with a bright and dancing feeling. "Second chances are only once in a lifetime," she whispered.

Kaoru sighed and pulled away. His breath ceased, and the dancing feeling slowed to a short stacatto beat. She wanted him back where he had been more than anything right then. She reached her hand out and brushed it across his cheek. Kaoru took in his breath at her touch. It was like oddly pleasant strands of ice were running through his body.

"Haruhi. . . "

"Yes?" She whispered with an audible question in her voice.

"Have you found many things to grasp onto?"

She frowned. "I have the Host Club and my family. . ."

Kaoru gently grasped her hand and began to play with her fingers. It was a moment before he looked up. "Have you found your Odysseus? Someone that you would wait for for twenty years and accept back into your heart as soon as they showed their face at your door again?"

She pursed her lips. "I would at least expect an adequate apology. Is that wrong?"

"No!" He laughed lightly. She was always like this, but this was the Haruhi he loved. "I want to know if you have someone that special yet." She opened her mouth. "Not as a _friend_. As a _lover_." He enunciated the words perfectly to get his meaning across.

"No," she answered easily. "I've never put much stock in that kind of thing. I have Life waiting for me. . . and Time. There's no reason to rush right now."

Kaoru smiled. This was an excuse he knew she would give if she didn't have anyone that special to her.

"What if I told you there was a reason to rush? What would you do?"

She thought about that one. "I would go on living the way I always have."

"You wouldn't believe me?"

"No. I would guess Hikaru had put you up to it." She wrinkled her nose a little.

Kaoru smiled warmly. It was a plausible source. "Did you need something?"

"Supper is ready." She stated it rather plainly as if it held no interest to her.

"Did you make it?"

She brightened. "No, Mori did. Would you have thought he cooks?"

Kaoru frowned a bit before rising to his feet. "We'd better join them."

Haruhi frowned as his hand left her own and the dancing feeling died a little more. She wanted him to take her hand once more, but the conversation would've probably turned awkward, and she didn't want that. Kaoru was a little disconcerting to her but not enough to keep her away.

"Let's go." She stood and walked out of the room letting him keep up behind her. Her hand itched to have his in her own. This feeling disconcerted her. She didn't like to be dependent on someone as much as she longed to depend on him. Or what she thought was a form of dependence. They entered the room containing the rest of the group and sat down at opposite sides of the table almost simultaneously. He flashed her a quick smile which she returned fully.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed at the slight exchange. Kaoru was sitting right beside him, so Hikaru had an excellent view of what was going on with his brother. And he didn't like it at all. Better sense told him to just ignore it and go on with life, but he wasn't ever accustomed to using better sense.

Mori and Honey quietly ate their food as each was preoccupied with his thoughts. Hunny thought of Mori's feelings sadly. It was clear that Haruhi's preference was sitting right across from her. He hoped his friend wasn't too upset about that.

The meal passed in subdued silence. As uncomfortable to some as it was blissful to others. At the end of the meal, Mori began to pick up the dishes and stack them in the sink. It was when he was in the action of filling the sink with water that she walked in.

"Mori?" she asked puzzled. "Why are you cleaning up?"

He blushed a bit at her question. He was cleaning, because it was his duty to take care of those he felt needed protection. Haruhi wouldn't have understood that though, so he settled with, "I need to clean up my mess."

She smiled and reached up to pat his shoulder. "You don't need to clean up," she smiled cheerfully. "You helped enough by cooking. I'm rested right up, so I'll be fine. I need to do something anyway." Her restless answer was the trigger.

"Mm." He rinsed and dried his hands on a dishtowel before hanging it up once more. He put an arm around her shoulders to guide her to the living room.

"Mitskuni?"

"Alright, Takashi!" Honey bounced off the couch with Usa in his arms. "I'll meet you in the car!"

Mori smiled in answer to Honey's energetic promise. He and Haruhi walked out onto the balcony and shut the door behind them. Casually, he propped himself up on his elbows to watch Honey from a higher vantage point. Without meaning to, he let a gentle smile spread across his face.

"Mori?"

He looked up to see Haruhi had almost identically adopted his own posture and was leaning on the railing with him.

"What do you think of Penelope?"

His blank look must've given away his own confusion, because Haruhi smiled at him then.

"You don't have to answer that," she said. She felt she had imposed upon Mori. He smiled encouragingly at her, so she sighed and continued. "Penelope waited twenty years for Odysseus's return and even outwitted suitors for a few of those just to wait for him while Odysseus was gallavanting around the ocean and stopping at every island with a beautiful face wandering it. Was she silly for accepting him back?"

Mori smiled a bit. Haruhi wondered about the affairs of the heart. Her question was really quite ironic. "Penelope was in love. Odysseus might have not been, or he could have been just longing for her so much that he tried to find solace where he could," Mori said in a deep voice that hinted a smile.

Haruhi smiled at him. "It would be a much better story that way."

Mori leaned down toward his unrequited love and placed his lips upon her forehead gently. His eyes closed, and he rested for a moment before pulling away. He gazed at her confused face.

"What was that for," she asked in a disconcerted voice with a slight pout to her face.

Mori just chuckled and tousled her hair with his hand before turning and walking down the stairs to the waiting limo.

--

I know I still haven't gotten to the study session and I'm sorry. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I just feel in need of a break from it. Sorry. I'll return soon with the beloved chapter 9! XD I hope everyone reviews and tells me their opinions for my stumped study session-ness. Did you enjoy my MoriHaru and KaoHaru fluff? Perhaps some more KaoHaru next chapter? Also, is there anyone who hasn't heard of _The Odyssey_? Did you think anyone was too terribly OC? --' Hope not! See ya next time! Splash


	9. Stay or Go?

XD I'm so happy I finally got to this part! Having so many characters in a room is. . . hard? I don't think that's the right word. Hmmm. . . Well, you get the picture! Thank you for reviewing Rini and (insert here)! Ya'll really make my day when you review (That goes to all my readers! I know you have it on Story Alert! ^^)! I had a bit more MoriHaru-ness request from the second (above) reviewer. I will put that in a bit later. K? ToT Please don't get mad at me. . .

--

Haruhi shut the door behind her and leaned against it. Mori's action had confused her. She shrugged. There wasn't anyway that he would want to be more than a friend, though her head itched whenever she thought of the moment. That was exactly what was happening when Hikaru found her. She was scratching her forehead with a slight frown on her face.

"Are we gonna study or what," he half-growled.

Haruhi looked startled before easily discerning that it was Hikaru rather than Kaoru before her. Without thinking, her gaze dropped to his hand. _Would it have the same effect on me? _She remembered the dancing feeling and shivered. Mistaking the shiver, Hikaru walked toward her with a worried expression.

"Haruhi? Are you alright," he asked while searching her for any injuries or signs of distress. When no answer was recieved, he put a hand to her forehead. "You seem fine."

Haruhi looked up at him in wonderment. Despite his obvious likeness to his twin, she felt nothing when he touched her. At least, nothing like the dancing feeling. She silently thought perhaps it was because she wasn't holding his hand with her own. With wide eyes, she took his free hand into her own and laced her fingers through it and recieved a reaction but quite a different one. Her hand felt ice cold and firey at the same time. She looked up at Hikaru and was unsure that she liked this feeling. It seemed too raw. It scared her.

Hikaru looked down at Haruhi from an obviously overpowering position. He felt a violent shiver go through his body at her forward touch. He watched her searching eyes for a moment and realized that they were scared. It startled him. Haruhi was scared of him. He didn't want her to feel that way. He closed his eyes and leaned down to rest his forehead on her head. After a sigh, he cracked his eyes and looked down at her through his lashes. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and she was biting her lip. _Why is she afraid of me_, he wondered sadly.

"Hikaru? Haru-"

Hikaru turned his head to see the scariest thing he had ever seen in his life. His brother standing there staring at his love and himself in a very awkward position. It didn't help matters that Haruhi's eyes were wide in shock. He felt like he had betrayed his own brother, and the situation certainly looked like that from Kaoru's point of view. Hikaru backed away from the door and Haruhi with his hands held up.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru's pain filled voice broke through her revelrie, and she turned to look at him with the same wide eyes.

"Kaoru," she whispered. His prescence wasn't as comforting as before. He felt dangerous. She took a deep breath and attempted to steady herself.

Kaoru turned his gaze to Hikaru. Haruhi's actions seemed to be pain and relief in his point of view, and it was Hikaru's fault. For the first time, Hikaru saw his gentle brother's face contort into a true fury directed at him.

"Get out," Kaoru growled through clenched teeth.

"Kaoru," Hikaru tried to reason as the guilt began to rise up in him.

"I don't care, Hikaru," Kaoru managed to spit before turning to Haruhi.

Hikaru clenched his teeth as all his guilt began to turn to anger. He ran at Kaoru and caught him by the collar of his shirt. "I love Haruhi! You're the one who made me realize it! If you didn't want me to act on my feelings, why did you even bring it to my attention?! Why didn't you act on yours?! You love Haruhi, too!"

Hikaru stared into his brother's wide eyes for a moment.

"How did you know I loved Haruhi," whispered Kaoru in the dead quiet of the room.

Hikaru realeased his hold on his brother's shirt with a paleness spreading on his face as he backed up. "I- I- "

"But," a distinct confused voice broke through the two boys' voiced thoughts. Haruhi looked confused as she sat against the door with her head in her hands. "What if I don't love you?" She looked up with pleading eyes.

"It's okay," said Kaoru for lack of an answer to that question.

"Why are you fighting," she demanded in the same voice.

"Haruhi," murmured both boys as they each reached a hand out to her.

She shrunk back farther and squeaked, "Don't touch me!" Both of their touches would complicate things so much more.

They drew their hands back and glanced at each other. After their fight, they seemed to become united in the after effect of their actions. Despite their obviously identical selves, their emotions were totally different.

"Fine," Hikaru replied. "I'll be at home if you want me." He walked to the door and grabbed the knob. "You'll have to move, Haruhi," he stated blandly without even glancing down.

Haruhi obliged by scooting over into the corner beside the door, and he left.

--

Kaoru sat with his head against the wall for a moment just thinking. He knew Hikaru. His brother wasn't perceptive enough to realize his own feelings much less anyone else's. Kaoru grimaced. The fact that he had told Hikaru of his feelings just made him feel more miserable. _If I was going to take Haruhi away, why even bother bringing my brother into this mess? Hikaru would only get hurt. _A tear threatened to break free of the barrier he had set. Angrily, he wiped it away and turned to Haruhi.

She sat in the same corner curled around her knees. Her eyes looked out on the world with a blank look as if she were thinking and that was exactly what she was doing. She was trying to reason her fear of Hikaru and the comfort she found in Kaoru. _How can two different feelings come from two so identical beings_, she spat inwardly. _ I'm being rediculously bent out of shape! _Even though Haruhi realized this, she couldn't stop herself. She recognized the differences and likenesses between both boys but couldn't connect the feelings between the two. She curled tighter and squeezed her eyes shut.

This action pained Kaoru. He hated the shape she was in now. It had never been his intention to cause her any pain. _Nor Hikaru. . . _He let his thoughts trail off there for a moment before returning his attention to the girl huddled in the corner. Kaoru stretched out his arm only to recoil it against his body. He didn't know what to do for her, and this indecision was tearing him up from the inside out. He reached out once more and brushed her hair with his fingers that resulted with a tingle within both parties' bodies.

"Please. . . " Haruhi cringed beneath his fingers refusing to let the dancing feeling get to her. "Please. . . "

"What," Kaoru said with a pained expression on his face. "What do you want me to do?"

"Please, go away." Haruhi spoke the sentence without ever raising her head.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed in pain as he withdrew his hand. _What have I done_, he asked himself sadly.

--

"Here," said Kaoru hopefully as he pushed forward a plate holding a piece of cake that he had found in the refrigerator. When he didn't get an answer, he pushed the plate forward a little more. "It's here if you want it," he said before turning away and resuming his earlier position against the wall. For the past few hours, he had kept this spot warm as he watched over his charge.

He observed her quietly from a distance while refusing to close his eyes. She hadn't moved from her subdued state for hours upon hours so that Kaoru wondered if her limbs would freeze that way forever. The thought saddened him. He leaned his head back and gazed at the cieling. _Perhaps this is all a dream. . . _Kaoru tried to reason halfheartedly. _Perhaps I'll wake up in my room and tell Hikaru of this strange phenomenon I seem to have dreamt of. . . _Kaoru shook his head with a small smile. He knew in the deepest part of him that this was no dream. The feelings were so raw and real. The touch of Haruhi's skin on his, the heat of Hikaru's anger, and his own pain at her current state were too present for a dream.

--

Kaoru looked at the clock on the stove as he prepared a second plate of food for Haruhi. _2:45_. Kaoru's eyes narrowed slightly. He loved Haruhi and that was why he must bring her to eat. He didn't want her to wallow in her indecision, for that was what he was sure she was feeling, until she was too weak to eat anything at all.

"Haruhi," he said as he laid a hand on her head purposefully. She shied away like a scared animal. He winced slightly at the rejection in her actions. _What if she prefers Hikaru be here?_ He tried to immediately shake that thought for the wave of jealousy and unaviodable pain were sure to follow it soon.

"Eat."

"Leave me alone. . . Kaoru. Just a minute more to think," she whispered into the darkness of the hall.

"And then what? Another minute? Haruhi what will you do when you are too weak to eat?"

"Mmmmph," she muttered as she pressed her head deeper into the space between her knees and chest in an attempt to escape Kaoru's touch and the feelings that accompany it.

"I can't hear you, Haruhi."

She raised her head with tears in her eyes and shouted, "I will hardly waste awa-"

Kaoru stole this opportunity to stuff a bite between her parted lips. She looked incredulously at him with part of a ramen noodle falling from her mouth. "See? It's tasty right?"

Haruhi's eyes filled further with tears and she hugged Kaoru against her. She didn't care anymore about the feelings he inspired in her. In fact, she wanted to just let them go unchecked.

Kaoru was surprised to say the least. It was a rare boy who isn't surprised when the girl of his dreams, who apparently doesn't want him, throws herself at him while knocking a steaming cup of ramen on him. He choked down the yelp from the ramen before looking down at Haruhi in his arms. This picture made him happy despite the throbbing of his ankle. Haruhi was right where he had wanted her all along. . . in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her head as he was not quite sure how to comfort her best.

"Kaoru," she whispered through tears.

"Yes?" He would answer any questions she had for him. _Do I not owe her that much?_

"I can't think of a solution," she whispered with her eyes still closed.

"To what?"

She tried not to look up at him. She didn't know if she was ready for it yet. "How do I make Hikaru come back?"

Kaoru felt his hope falter as a damper was put upon his happiness. "Is that what you want?"

She then looked up at him with wide eyes in which he could see a shard of curiosity spark. "Should I not want that?"

He took a deep breath and relished the scent of her hair and the tingling of his skin on hers. He hoped it wasn't something he would have to miss. He didn't want Hikaru to steal Haruhi without knowing he truly loved her, but it was a whole other story if Haruhi wanted Hikaru. For a reason he didn't want to acknowledge yet, Haruhi's happiness was more important than his own brother's. "I was hoping I would be enough."

Kaoru waited patiently for an answer. _If she doesn't want me, at least I'll have this moment. _When he thought surely she had gone to sleep, she stirred.

"Perhaps you are. . . "

His hopes soared for a brief moment. "Perhaps?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes. The tears had left streaks along her cheeks even though they had dried long ago. "How do I know if you're enough? I don't know how to tell."

Kaoru thought for a moment as he gazed in her eyes and could almost see the wheels turning. He smiled gently. _My sweet Haruhi, I know you are enough for me_, he mused inwardly. He took her hand and played with her fingers as he had before. "What does this feel like," he asked with that same small smile.

Haruhi's eyebrows drew into that curious 'v' that graced her face when she thought hard about something. "I can only describe it as a feeling. . . " She looked up at him for more help on this subject.

"You know what I feel? I feel as if a million volts of electricity are being held at bay by my skin, and I can feel the pressure pressing upon me harder each second."

"Is that all you feel?"

"Yes."

"I can't imagine why you should feel that." She scrunched her eyes together thoughtfully.

"I feel because of you."

"How-? Why-?"

Kaoru grasped her chin with his forefinger and turned her head up toward his own until their noses almost touched. "Do you feel it now? Now I feel as if I'm vibrating with energy that is dying to be released."

Haruhi's eyes widened. She could feel him. She was aware of him in every fiber of her body as if he were more a part of her than herself. His energy clashed with the dancing feeling she had been having which was making the feeling hotter and hotter. "I feel it. What happens when it grows?"

He smiled. She was so full of questions! Though, these questions led in a direction he would most enjoy going, Haruhi was not sure if she was ready yet. He could feel it in her body as she clutched at his hand with a grip that didn't befit or describe a girl. "We'll find out together when you're ready. Right now. . ." He began to squirm out of her grip when he felt her clasp his other hand. He stared at her hand for a moment until she realized where his gaze was directed and released his hand.

"I'll be back," he promised with a gentle smile.

Haruhi slumped against the door as soon as he left. _What is wrong with me? _She rubbed her hand absently as she thought quietly. _Kaoru's feelings. . . the ones I feel. . . when I touch him. . . Why are they different from Hikaru? Or Tamaki? Or Kyouya? _She shivered as she thought of his proposed payment. She could just imagine him dressing her in an absurdly expensive gown and gloating over it immensely. It was enough to turn her stomach.

"Haruhi?"

She looked up to see Kaoru standing abover her with a worried look on his face, but more importantly, he was holding two steaming mugs that made her mouth water with want and need.

Kaoru saw her directed gaze and smiled. He had been scared for a moment. Her pose had looked so similiar to the one she had assumed earlier that night. He couldn't imagine how he'd feel if she did that again. He never wanted to see that pained expression again. She took the mug greedily when he handed it to her. While she was gulping it down, he sat and discreetly sipped his own as he smiled at her happiness.

"Thank you, Kaoru," she smiled when she finished her hot chocolate.

Kaoru's smile deepened. "Hold still." He gently reached out and wiped a chocolate moustache off her face. "Got it!" He smiled as he tilted his head to the side.

Haruhi looked up at him with a wondered expression. "Kaoru. . . ?"

--

Hikaru rolled over in his bed irritably. He hated not knowing where his twin was. He could guess that he was at Haruhi's but wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. Hikaru gritted his teeth together and rolled over once more. His thoughts spun in circles till he felt the desire to move. He sat up and put a hand to his head.

"What am I doing," he asked nobody in particular.

He bagan to pace though the previous thoughts still plagued him. It was then his mother walked past the room.

"Hikaru," she asked in a wondering voice as she took in her son's frantic movements.

Hikaru looked up at his mother and a thought occurred to him. He could just leave all this behind. "Mother. . ," he began.

--

Kaoru poked his head in the living room. "Haruhi! Breakfast!"

Haruhi stretched out on the couch and yawned. She then decided the cold on her arms where they had left the blanket was too cold. She rolled over and curled her body up once more with a contented sigh. It would be a small matter to ignore the smell of food coming from the kitchen in favor of a much more warm and comfortable sleep. Life could once again turn into a remote form of normal. Some changes had been made.

"Haruhi," Kaoru rolled his eyes playfully. It was much too earlier to be disgruntled by her obvious lack of interest in food.

She answered him only by visibly curling tighter and wrapping the blanket around her. He bent down to where his face was level with the back of her head.

"Haruhi, get up," he teased while poking the back of her head.

She rolled over reluctantly to see his face mere inches from her own. His smile dazzled her. It was like electric as it beamed an aura of pure joy on her. Red bangs brushed his light skin.

"You have bed hair," she stated simply.

"How kind of you to state the obvious," he smiled. "May I point out that you are certainly not an exception to this anomaly?"

Haruhi smiled at his small joke. He reached a hand to her and stroked her cheek. The sudden touch sent a current running through her body. His touch was toxic and even harder to resist since the night before.

"I really wish you hadn't insisted on sleeping on the couch," he frowned as he stood up.

"I like it here. I hope my bed didn't cause you any discomfort."

"Nah. It was like a cloud."

The smell drifted in again. Haruhi detected the hint of eggs with toast and perhaps a little something extra. A deep growl erupted from the whereabouts of her stomach. She looked up at Kaoru's laughing smile and automatically curled tighter.

"Come on and eat," he urged to no avail.

"No! It's too cold!"

He sighed. She was still a bit spoiled. He grabbed the blanket and yanked it from her. Instantly he began arranging her in a perfectly cliche bridal style position. Her eyes were wide with shock as soon as she realized what he was doing. He just smiled his simple smile at her.

"I'll keep you warm."

Haruhi felt him all over her as if her were giving her a pleasant buzz. Her own drug. She lay her head against his chest.

"I believe. . . I'd like that. To be warm."

Kaoru's smile turned smug. "Of course!"

He carried her to the dining table and sat her down in front of a plate containing cinnamon toast and eggs then disappeared, Momentarily he returned to drap her blanket over her shoulders and take a seat beside her. He sat with his head propped on his hand and a smile on his lips. His eyes were gentle and happy. Haruhi ate all of her meal with Kaoru sitting there beside her lending her his warmth and companionship. When finished, she glanced at him.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I ate while you slept."

Haruhi opened her mouth but was cut off by a sharp ring.

"Hang on." Kaoru got up and walked across the room to look at his cell. It was his Mother's cell phone. He shrugged. _Perhaps she wants to know where I am. . ._

"Hey, Mom!"

"Kaoru sweetie. What did you say to your brother?" He could hear the worry running through her voice. It's lilting sound turned to something hesitant and afraid.

"What do you mean, Mom?" He could almost hear her roll her eyes through the phone.

"Honey, Hikaru just told me the night before that he had decided to go to the other Academy in America. He used to be so against it. Only you could've convinced him otherwise."

Kaoru's face fell a little. "I'm not the only one anymore. . ."

--

Yay! Chappy 10 is coming! Please review and enjoy this new chapter! XD BTW, I just got back from Twilight! My personal ratings:

Book - 6

Movie - 8

Therefore, the movie is much better in my opinion. Then again, lots of people think I'm wierd for not liking the books. O.o Oh well! Please enjoy!


	10. Dance, My Dear

"Bye."

Kaoru laid the phone down on the table. He didn't know what to think of his twin except for how terribly he must be hurting. _And it's my fault. . . _

"Kaoru?"

Haruhi looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled at her, but his smile held sadness. She didn't like that. She wanted him to be the shining and smiling knight that had come to rescue her the night before. The knight that had cooked for her and tucked her in.

"What's wrong?"

He ran a hand through his hair and turned his back on her for a moment before speaking. "Hikaru is leaving."

Haruhi started. "H- He can't leave! What about the Host Club? What about you? And Tamaki?"

Kaoru heard the pain in her voice and was immediately at her side once more. He wrapped a hand in her hair while shaking his head back and forth. "Shhh," he cooed. A sniffle escaped from her. "Don't cry," he urged pulling her to his chest. "I'll cry too."

"No," she said in a voice muffled by his shirt. "I don't want you to cry."

He smiled with tears in his eyes. "Then we should stop crying. It would make us both happy."

She nodded and pulled away from him wiping her eyes. Once she was composed, she shook her head and faced him.

"When is he leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

Haruhi looked down at her hands for awhile before clenching her fists and looking up at him with a determined expression. "I'll make him stay."

Kaoru smiled. _She's so sure of herself. . . _

"I don't think it's that easy."

"Perhaps it's easy, and you're just making it hard," she challenged.

Kaoru's face was wiped blank with shock. Her face was hard, and her eyebrowns knitted together in that little frown. Suddenly, he laughed. He fell back on the floor and laughed hard.

Haruhi's expression became irritated. "What's so funny?"

She crawled over to sit by his side and put her hand on his shoulder. "I said, what's so funny?"

Kaoru cracked an eye open and smiled up at her. He chuckled once more before sitting up and redeeming himself. "I suppose that could work." He couldn't bear to dash her hopes. _After all, it's a chance!_

She smiled at him radiantly. "Just wait! I'll bring your brother back to you!"

--

Kyouya watched the screen in front of him with seething anger. His dreams and restlessness had kept him from sleep, and it aggravated him that there was nobody to blame besides himself. His sleeplessness was easier to bare when he could blame it on others. He supposed he could blame it on Haruhi. His dreams had been about her after all.

He ran a hand through his hair and tried to concentrate on the reporter telling all of those awake at the ungodly hour of 11 AM what was going on. He couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of criminal would pick this time to do _anything_. He clicked the TV off if only to shut out the annoying voice of the blonde haired woman telling about a new development in some sort of case.

Kyouya quite appreciated it when people told him stuff (of course, prodding them to do it was just part of the fun), but he couldn't seem to listen right now. He was too busy remembering his dream. Haruhi had looked so lovely in her blue silk evening dress - not that that was what she would wear tonight or anything - ,and her smile had been almost too heavenly to be true. She had grabbed his hand and tugged him along. To where, he didn't know, but he figured she would tell him soon. Oddly enough, it was to the garden outside all alight with various lights and candles. She had told him something - a three word something - that was very very embarassing for an Ootori to admit.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts._ I am a level headed businessman_, he said to himself. _ Not some girl's puppet. . . but that might be nice- _He stopped himself abrubtly. Ootori's certainly didn't think_ that _about classmates or fellow students. _That_ was something best saved for arranged marriages, if ever.

"Oh, Haruhi," he sighed. "You really are just trouble."

--

They passed the day. I suppose you could say it was uneventful, but to them, it was the best day ever. Haruhi and Kaoru learned not about the usual boring teachers or gossip but about each other. Though, Kaoru was disappointed. He had wanted just a little something else.

He watched Haruhi play absently with a glass. She had fallen silent.

"A penny for your thoughts," he asked.

She looked at him a little sheepishly before turning away again. Now he was intrigued.

"Seriously. What is it," he asked scooting closer.

"Well," she said with a deep breath. "Are we. . . I don't know. Dating?"

Kaoru turned a really really bright shade of red but tried to hold Haruhi's gaze. "D- do you want to?"

"I- I don't know. . ." She made a small non-committal noise.

"Oh." He sounded disappionted. Haruhi was suddenly really sad that he might be disappointed in her.

"B- but I really like you! It's just. . . just that. . ." She looked up meeting his eyes squarely telling herself she did not care if he laughed. "I've never dated anyone," she mumbled. "I wouldn't know what to do. I'd mess up."

Kaoru sighed with a truely heartfelt smile. He turned his head away to hide most of the relief and blush on his face. "It seems we're in the same boat then."

Haruhi looked up abruptly. She hadn't expected that. Kaoru and Hikaru were two of the most gorgeous boys she had known. Not that she was shallow or anything. It's just that most girls and boys are, and she was sure that at least a few girls would've secured Kaoru as her own for at least a brief period of time.

Kaoru felt her gaze and met it desperately. "But we could find out together! I mean, if I mess up, I wouldn't mind you correcting me as long as it's you." He trailed off a little. "Unless you don't want to. . ."

"No!"

Kaoru jerked his face up and stared at Haruhi's hot gaze and fierce expression in obvious surprise. He hadn't expected her to protest that much.

"I do really like you," she said. She was afraid he would back away from her, and that was something she couldn't bear.

"Then. . ," Kaoru shuffled awkwardly. "Would you be my girlfriend, Haruhi?"

She was silent as she sat down and began to fiddle with her t-shirt awhile. He hated that silence. It was crushing him and starving his heart for oxygen as if it might lay on the platter that it felt he had offered to Haruhi with his question. He didn't know what he would do if he were rejected. He just knew he'd feel unbelievably awful.

"I promise," he murmured finding that as he said the words only to fill the silence that they were absolutely and undeniably true. "I promise I'll love you. I'll put you first. I- I'll be with you as long as you want me! If you desert me, I may still be with you just far enough to where I could reach you when you need help. I'll-"

Haruhi shot him a look that made him stop. "What about right now," she asked. "You say 'I will', but what about now?"

His eyes softened and lost their desperate look. "I love you right now. I want to be with you right now. Right now, I see no way that could change. Ever."

"Show me," she said. Haruhi had always been a firm believer in the 'Actions Speak Louder that Words' Policy.

Kaoru looked at her in somewhat shock. Her wide dark eyes bored into his own, and he was temporarily stumped as to what he could do to prove his love. He'd already told her more that once and was prepared to spend as long as she wanted him telling her those three small words. He had an idea. One that he had never tried before due to his obvious lack of past girlfriends.

"Close your eyes."

She looked at him questioningly a moment before closing her lovely chocolate eyes. He gulped and looked at her beautiful face knowing full and well he was stalling. She cracked an eye.

"Keep them closed," he said indignantly turning quite red.

She chuckled and closed them. He smiled. This was the girl he loved after all. What could it hurt? He leaned closer and closer to her until he could count her eyelashes. Then angled his head before closing his eyes. It would not do to ruin this.

His lips brushed her on then settled more firmly for a mere moment before he pulled away with an embarassed smile on his face. It was his first kiss, and he was pretty sure it was hers. It would be a shame to marr his love's first kiss as well as his own in one go.

Her eyes parted, and she stared at him with a light form of shock and a small tint to her cheeks.

"Believe me," he asked with a tentative look at her face.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed. "No."

"What?!"

"No man who really loved someone would kiss his girlfriend like that!"

Kaoru felt his face heating up in righteous anger. "Of course, he would!"

"No," she stated flatly.

He didn't even think about it this time. He leaned in fast and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in close until she was pressed against his chest.

Haruhi felt her lips being crushed against Kaoru's own, and the sensation's that had flooded her the first time doubled. Her every fiber was tuned into his. Her palms rested against his chest. His kiss was hard and untrained. Not that she had had training. She just _knew_. The kiss gentled and deepened as he trailed his hand up her spine to support her head leaving little tingles of electricity all over her. He pulled away slowly. His eyes were warm and melting. They made her heart throb.

"Any doubt now," he asked.

"No," she smiled. "But you are quite untrained and a little rough."

"We'll just have to work on that. Together, right?" He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Yeah," she sighed resting her head against his chest. Haruhi could not imagine being without the comfort of his protective arms.

Kaoru was startled in a happy way. "Whenever you want to," he said. "Soooo. . ." He stood up pulling Haruhi with him.

"What are you doing," she snorted watching him get down on one knee. "You look ridiculous."

"Just let me do this right," he said irritably.

Haruhi rolled her eyes lovingly with a smile. A warm hand grabbed her own and startled her. Kaoru kissed the top of her hand all the while training his eyes on her. Her stomach began to jump a little, and she could feel her cheeks heating up, a feeling it seemed she was going to grow acquainted with.

"Haruhi," he said in a slightly deeper voice than normal. "I want you to be my girlfriend. If you don't want me, just say, but I shall still be by your side no matter what you decide. Will you accept?"

Haruhi's breathing stopped. "Yes," she whispered.

Kaoru's smile blazed as he stood up taking both of her hands and pulling her close. He closed his eyes and kissed her again thanking God for the amazing being that he had been graced with. He couldn't even understand why he had wanted to let his brother have her at this moment. She was too good for both Hikaru and him, but for some reason, he'd been her choice.

He pulled away. _Hikaru. . ._

"Kaoru," Haruhi asked hesitantly.

"Hmmm. . . "

"What is it?"

"You should be meeting Kyouya soon," he said absently.

"Yes," she said looking at the clock.

"Go. I'll still be here when you get back." His eyes softened as he looked into her own. "Then we can plot to help that foolish brother of mine."

She smiled and tilted her head letting him press his lips into her hair. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

--

Haruhi had arrived at the Ootori mansion in one piece. This was probably insured by Kyouya who had a limo pick her up outside of her house. She was annoyed at having to leave Kaoru, her boyfriend. She blushed a little at the thought. _Boyfriend. . ._ The word tasted odd on her tongue as if it didn't belong.

The door opened and a hand reached in to help her out. She took it muttering a hasty thank you.

"So polite," replied Kyouya in a coy voice.

She jerked her head up. She suddenly wondered what Kyouya would think of her and Kaoru.

Kyouya was taken aback at her shock and red blush. His eyes were wide, and he immediately made amends to that fact. He would not lose his cool in front of Haruhi. "If I didn't know better, I'd say there was something you needed to tell me," he said.

"No," said Haruhi narrowing her eyes, but her blush would not go away no matter what she did.

Kyouya glanced at her in a way that clearly stated just how much he didn't believe that statement. "Of course," he said gesturing toward the house. "Shall we?"

Haruhi nodded curtly and proceeded to stride into the house much faster than Kyouya. He didn't mind though. Kyouya was having a grand laugh at how embarassed and determined his little princess was at this moment. He didn't really mind that she hadn't told him what was on her mind. He reasoned that it would all come out in due time.

They entered the mansion in silence. Kyouya's silence was mostly due to his amusement at Haruhi's shock. She was glancing to and fro around the house which had been rearranged from its usual posh apartment appearance into all the glamour and splendor expected at a midnight masquerade.

"Do you like it," he asked in a light chuckle.

"Of course," she answered snapping out of her daze. She turned to him. "What is my. . . assignment again," she asked hesitantly.

"You are my escort," he answered handing her a large white box. "You will find your uniform in there. You can change in my room. Upstairs. First on the left. When you are done, I expect you down here. Understand?"

Haruhi looked up from the dubious white box to see the light smile of amusement on his face. She didn't quite like his bossy attitude. In fact, she didn't like it at all. "Yes," she answered nevertheless. _Do not anger the Demon_, she reminded herself sourly.

"I'm glad it's clear," smiled Kyouya. "I will be seeing you soon."

Haruhi watched him swirl around on his heel and leave her hating his dastardly plans even more than usual. She proceeded to climb the stairs to Kyouya's room. When she opened the door, her eyes were beseiged by a most unsightly image. Kyouya's room looked as if a tornado had been living there a few moments ago. The only clean thing was his bad. Haruhi's eyebrow twitched in frustration. He pushed her to be meticulous, but he probably needed the advice more than her.

Almost an hour later, Haruhi surveyed the room. She had picked up numerous tuxedos, bow ties, and even discarded underwear. She couldn't believe that the very Kyouya that wouldn't let any numbers be switched or miscounted would live in such a pig pen. A knock sounded on the door.

"Miss?" asked a voice.

"Yes," answered Haruhi, "You may come in."

A severly balding head poked its way in the door and looked around the room. "Wow," he stated flatly. "Did you clean this up, Miss? The maids were on their way to get it just now."

"It's fine," she answered. "I should help out, since I'll be dining here tonight anyway."

"No wonder Master Kyouya was so worried," laughed the butler. "You are a remarkable young lady."

Haruhi's brow wrinkled. "Kyouya was _worried_?"

"Yes," he answered. "He must have tried on every tuxedo he owned before settling on the one he'll be wearing tonight."

"I don't see what that has to do with me," answered Haruhi in a confused voice. "I'm sure he just wants to impress his guests."

"Surely," smiled the butler slyly. "Anyway, Master Kyouya sent me to ask when you would be done."

Haruhi shook off the confusion. "Oh! I'll be ready soon!"

The butler nodded and quietly closed the door leaving Haruhi alone with her thoughts and the mysterious white box.

--

Kyouya pulled the tie tight around his neck and surveyed his reflection in the hall mirror. The guests would be arriving soon, and he wanted to look his best for them. Well, perhaps his anxiety over his looks was only caused by one guest in particular. He sighed and tucked a pocketwatch in the front pocket of his white tuxedo. He had never really worried about his looks before. They had always been fine as long as he was dressed correctly. He was wealthy and handsome, even in his own mind.

He turned at the sound of footsteps to see Haruhi walking toward in the suit he had ordered. He had had it made especially for her. It was a women's tuxedo. It would be bad if his business clients thought he was dating a commoner. He wouldn't have a problem with their thoughts though if this was the truth, but at least at the moment, it wasn't true at all. That was why Haruhi was his escort, or bodyguard, this night.

Haruhi was uncomfortable. The suit was dark black with white pinstripes. It hugged her hips and waist. She would rather wear baggy non-form fitting clothes that this. Every part of it was annoying, from the black slippers to the white ribbon tied around her throat. Besides the suit, she didn't like the party already. Kyouya was staring at her with an odd look in his eye, and she figured the rest of the crowd would as well. They were all business men, so they would most likely act the same.

Kyouya walked toward her and held out his hand. "Miss, would you care to dance," he asked with a slight smile on his features.

Haruhi looked up at him with a scowl. "Why?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"This will probably be the only time you'll dance all night," he said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll be using the 'I'm working' excuse to get out of it the rest of the night." When he saw Haruhi's eyes widen a bit, he smiled. He knew he had guessed right.

He took her hand and placed his own on her hips. They danced slowly in the hall for a while before Kyouya spoke.

"What did you not tell me today," he asked.

Haruhi jerked. "Nothing," she answered.

He smiled. She was so easy for him to read. "It must be something," he laughed.

"I. . . It's nothing," she said again.

"Ah, well," Kyouya sighed. "I'm sure Tamaki will get it out of you tonight if my tongue somehow slips, and I mention how troubled you were earlier."

She bit her lip hating the way he played dirty. "Fine," she answered curtly. "Kaoru and I are d- dating now."

Kyouya's eyes widened, and he pushed her away stopping their dancing. He looked at her red face feeling a pang of regret. "Really," he whispered not letting the small bit of hope slip in that small sentence.

"Yes," she answered with a small smile. She looked up at him. "Kyouya, you've had a lot of girlfriends, right? What do you like for them to do?"

Kyouya blinked a few times. "What?!"

"Well," she said her whole face turning a tomato red. "What do you do on a date? I've never been on one, and I haven't ever had a boyfriend before. . . "

Kyouya shook his head and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Don't make fun of me," Haruhi muttered disdainfully.

"I'm sorry," said Kyouya wiping tears from his eyes. "It's just that I was too late. We should've had this party a few days earlier."

"What do you mean," asked Haruhi.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "Haruhi-" The doorbell rang startling him. He focused on her again. "Have fun tonight, okay?"

Haruhi could barely believe the warmth in Kyouya's smile. It seemed she had finally made a friend of the Demon King. "Yes, I will," she answered.

Kyouya smiled again before leaving to answer the door. It wasn't long until she heard Tamaki's energized voice down the hall. She smiled feeling that she really would have a great night tonight. Her thoghts darkened a little. But, it would be a much better night if she wasn't so worried about Hikaru.

--

Next chapter shall be the last. Thanks for accompanying me on the ride! ^^ Please read my new Twilight fic! I should be updating it regularly once a week because I'm almost done writing it.


	11. Leaving On A Jet Plane

_Haruhi is a rather strange girl_, thought Kyouya with a smile as he watched Tamaki twirl and attempt to charm her into a dance. Haruhi was dutifully resisting his attempts with a non-enthused face. Tamaki looked unbelievably saddened and dejected at the thought of not dancing with his "daughter." Kyouya laughed behind a discreet hand. It was wierd how this girl amused him to no end.

"Master?"

The voice startled him out of his laughter. He looked up to see his butler looking at him questioningly. "What is it," he asked in a rather inquiring way.

"Well," fidgeted the butler, "I was just wondering if you were alright." At Kyouya's blank stare, he held up his hands in a nervous way. "I know it's none of business! I just-! Ah. . . Well. . . You're usually interacting with guests constantly and entertaining them. And, well, you're not now."

Kyouya could tell the poor man was sweating bullets in fear of losing his job. Kyouya had hired him himself. The man had no previous job experience and a criminal record as a thief which kept him from getting a job. When asked why he chose this man over the other applicants who were much more qualified, he said that he needed a chance to test his new security system anyway, but in truth, Kyouya felt sorry for the man who had a young son to support and wished that he would not be judged for a past mistake as Kyouya had often been by his own father. _ Nah. It was the security system_, thought Kyouya quickly looking over at Haruhi again.

"Tonight," he said, "I'm enjoying my guests company."

The man followed his gaze. "Ah. The young lady," he said knowingly.

Kyouya chuckled as Haruhi turned away from Tamaki and crossed her arms. "Perhaps."

The man merely nodded and smiled before going on with his duties.

Kyouya thought of his (now rejected) plan. He would have led Haruhi to the balcony which he had specially prepared for this night and. . . He didn't know what would happen after that, but he was sure part of it would include Haruhi in his arms. He smiled a small sad smile. Sadly, this plan was doomed from the start.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He had nearly forgotten about it. He reached in and withdrew it looking at the name. _Hikaru. . . _

"What is it, Hikaru," asked Kyouya a little irritably. He thought Hikaru would have the decency not to interrupt his party as such.

"Hey, Kyouya." The voice came across a little fuzzy, and Kyouya could make out noises in the background. "I just needed someone to talk to, and I figured I would talk to you, since we needed to discuss business anyway."

"Business?" Kyouya was suddenly all ears. Hikaru had always hated business.

"Yeah," Hikaru said. "I'm leaving the Host Club." Kyouya's shock was not evident on the phone, but it was clearly written on his face. "I know this is sudden. I was gonna talk to you tomorrow, but I just got switched to this flight an hour ago, because my other plane was delayed back in the States." Silence reigned for a moment, and Kyouya identified the background noise as airplanes. "Kyouya?"

"I'm here."

"Oh. Good. I know you're having that party tonight, so I was thinking you could tell Tamaki and them for me. You know? Since I won't be able to do it."

"What about Kaoru?"

There was a pause. "He'll be fine. He's got Haruhi."

Kyouya couldn't help but note the bitterness in his voice. "What do you think of that?"

"Look, Kyouya! If I wanted to talk about this, I would've called him! I don't need any crap from you about it!"

The line clicked, and Kyouya held the phone away from him with a grim expression as he read the words _Line Disconnected _across the screen. It was predictable that Hikaru would behave this way and hang up on him. He looked up to see Haruhi striding toward him purposefully with Tamaki in tow.

"Kyouya," she demanded with that adorable frown on her face. "Please order him away from me."

"But your my daughter! I love you!" protested Tamaki indignantly.

"Tamaki," said Kyouya taking Haruhi's elbow. "Why don't you go find Haruhi something delectable to drink? I'm sure she needs refreshment."

Tamaki's eyes lit up. "So that's what's wrong! You're the best mother to notice these things, Kyouya! I shall be right back, my sweet," he said whilst already in the process of turning toward the dining room.

Haruhi watched him go for awhile before turning toward Kyouya with a smile. "Thank you," she said. After a moment's pause, she continued. "And I am having fun. Thank you for inviting me."

Her grin matched with those words nearly broke his heart as he realized what he needed to do. "Haruhi," he struggled to keep his voice from faltering, "I need to talk to you."

Haruhi's face turned curious. "What about?"

Kyouya took his hand and placed it on her elbow. Her eyes turned concerned. He gently led her to his specially prepared balcony. He would not be using it as planned though, and that hurt his heart. They came outside and the cool night air greeted them. Kyouya leaned on the banister and breathed in the night air with closed eyes delaying the inevitable.

"What is it," asked Haruhi seriously.

He smiled sadly. He couldn't get off that easily. "Hikaru is at the airport and leaving tonight."

Haruhi sucked in her breath with wide eyes. "No," she whispered.

Kyouya was startled by her violent reaction.

"No! He can't leave yet! He was supposed to leave later! Not tonight! Does Kaoru know?!"

Kyouya shook his head. "I do not believe so."

"We've got to stop him!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

Kyouya felt a sharp pain on his cheek when she slapped him and was, frankly, quite shocked.

"Don't say that! We can stop him!"

Haruhi's eyes were tear filled with determination and fear.

"We would have to get you to the airport-"

"Do it! And Kaoru needs to be told!"

Kyouya was taken aback at her determination. "I can do that," he replied.

"Then do it!"

Kyouya looked at the girl before him. The girl that he wanted. The girl that he loved. The girl he could not have. But he could do this for her. "Follow me," he instructed taking her hand and leading her through the partygoers to the garage. "James," he said to his chaffuer who was lounging and smoking a cigarette. He was pleased to see the man jump to attention.

"Yes, Master!"

"Take her to the airport and anywhere else she instructs."

"Yes, Master."

James opened the door for Haruhi, and Kyouya lowered her in keeping her hand in his. They locked eyes for a mere moment, and then he let go of her hand for the last time. Without regard to his emotional state, the car backed out of the garage and sped away. Kyouya wiped his face with a hand and removed a small wet drop. A tear. Despite the situation, Kyouya laughed bitterly. _And they say demons can't cry!_

"Kyouya," called Tamaki's voice.

Kyouya quickly closed his hand over the offending droplet forever erasing any evidence toward his one weakness. "Over here," he responded.

Tamaki came panting up holding three very full glasses of soda. "I was going to get Haruhi champagne, but I thought this commoner drink-" He looked around. "Where is Haruhi? Wasn't she with you? Haru-!"

Kyouya shushed him with a hand. "She had to go somewhere," he said.

"Where," asked Tamaki as he was intrigued by his daughter's sudden disappearance.

Kyouya smiled fondly and rubbed a rather red spot on his cheek as he looked at where the limo had disappeared. "I'm sure she'll tell you soon."

--

Haruhi was anxious. She didn't want to lose anyone, and a part of her feared that if she lost Hikaru, Kaoru might never forgiver her. Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought. Of course, she wanted to keep Hikaru close, too, but she thought that Kaoru needed him more. He was part of Kaoru's life much more than her own. She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. If anything, she was strong enough to do this one thing.

James stopped the car at the airport entrance and proceeded to open Haruhi's own. But she was in too much of a hurry for niceties. She burst out of the car door and set off at a dead run to the terminals. She had never been to an airport before, so the smells, sights, and sounds beseiged her as she ran through the doors.

She swung her head around looking for some indication that Hikaru was somewhere in this place of milling people that didn't stand out in the least. Her eyes traced faces looking for familiar eyes and familiar hair. The same hair that was so dear to her and all of the Host Club. Tears of desperation sprang to her eyes as she began to scan more frantically. People bustled her this way and that confusing her.

A binging sound began to be broadcast over the intercom. Her head swung to see that the board recording the leaving flights had one flight blinking red. "Five minutes till boarding," said an automated female voice. "Please board at Terminal 3."

Haruhi's gaze followed the arrows, and no sooner had she done this than her feet were flying down the hall lined with windows on one side and various souvenier shops on the other. She wasn't thinking just running determined. Her eyes scanned for the signs indicating the wherabouts of Terminal 3. Other than that, she was not aware of her surroundings at all.

Suddenly, she was falling and landed flat on her face. She kicked off her heels and continued to race to the Terminal. When she found it, all the seats were empty ,and the attendants were locking the gate. She gritted her teeth and leapt over the gate racing toward the steps that would lead her to the plane. She slid into a turn banging against the wall to a stop.

She caught her breath at the pain and lifted her head to see an open hole. There weren't any steps or a plane. She had been too late. Haruhi hung her head in defeat as she heard footsteps rushing toward her down the hall. _ If I had come sooner. . . If I hadn't waited. . . If only. . . _

Her thoughts came faster and sharper as she felt the hands of the female gate attendent lifting her off the floor.

"What's wrong with you?!" she asked as she brushed Haruhi's suit off in an attempt to dislodge the dust she had collected on it while lying on the floor. "What if you hadn't stopped?! You could've fallen to your death?!" The attendent took a moment to look at Haruhi's face which Haruhi could imagine was quite red and blotchy from her battle with tears. The attendent's eyes softened.

"Hey, sweetie, let's get you out of here," she said wrapping an arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

Haruhi struck a brave face as the attendent led and directed her to a chair in the Terminal 3 waiting area before disappearing. Haruhi silently stared out at the planes taking off in an orderly fashion wondering which one it was that carried Hikaru on it. Would he enjoy the flight? Would he eat peanuts (She had heard that they were served on flights.)? What did he think of leaving? Was he sad?

She sniffed and wiped at her nose. Some tissues fell into her lap. She looked up to see the attendent standing over her holding a steaming cup emblazoned with the Starbuck's label. The attendent looked at her a moment before sitting the cup in Haruhi's cup holder which was connected to the seat through some odd fashion. Haruhi took the tissues and blew her nose hard and wiped her eyes then looked over at the attendent who was in the process of chewing on a cigarette.

The attendent noticed Haruhi's gaze. "What," she said in an irritated voice. "Never seen anyone try to quit smoking?"

Haruhi shook her head, because truly, she hadn't.

The attendent sighed. "It's my third time trying," she explained in a gruff voice. "I was just gonna give up, but I figured what the hell! Third time's the charm, eh?" Haruhi stared at her blankly while the attendent took an imaginary drag on her unlit cigarette. "You don't talk much for such a determined little sprite. What's your deal?"

Haruhi hung her head.

"Drink it," instructed the attendent. "Don't be ungrateful. That's my cash I spent on that."

Haruhi cupped the warm drink between her hands and sipped. It was hot chocolate, and it brought back some recent memories of a certain boy and a long night. Tears sprang to her eyes, and her shoulders began to shake.

"Hey, now," said the attendent patting her on the back. "It can't be all that bad. You don't seem like too big of a screw up."

The absurbity of being told this by a complete strange made Haruhi started half laughing as she cried. She looked up at the attendent. "You have no idea."

The attendent leaned back and shrugged. "Enlighten me."

"I was suppose to stop someone from leaving on that plane," replied Haruhi gazing out toward the sky where Hikaru was at the moment flying away from her and the Host Club. "But I failed. His brother is going to hate me."

The attendent laughed. "You couldn't have helped it! You know how many times I've seen a girl jump over my desk to get someone off a plane? Twice."

"Who was the other one," asked Haruhi for want of a different topic.

"Me," replied the attendent with a nostalgic smile. She flicked the cigarette into the bin on the far side of the wall. "It was two years ago, and I had just started high school. He was beautiful and sweet like sugared candy ten times over. When I learned that he was leaving to study in America, I ran like hell all the way here and leaped over that gate. I made it out onto the stairs as the plane pulled away." She turned to Haruhi with a grin and laughed. "He waved at me."

Haruhi looked at this girl in a new light. "Then what?"

"The security guards got me," she laughed. "Then the administrator hired me for the summer. It's where I work every summer now."

"And the guy?"

"We weren't meant to be. If we were, then we could've stayed together."

Haruhi sat thoughtfully for a moment. "I'm not in love with him," she said. "I love his brother."

The attendent raised an eyebrow. "Then don't you have what you need?"

"I do, but Kaoru needs his brother. . ."

The attendent smiled warmly. "God, you're sweet! What's your name lover girl?"

"Haruhi."

"Haruhi? Really?" The attendent looked rather amused as she said this.

"Yes," answered Haruhi with a question in her voice.

"Does the guy you're looking for happen to have red hair, kinda greenish eyes, and looks really really hot?"

"Yes," answered Haruhi her heart quickening.

"Sweetie," said the attendent. "You've got the wrong flight."

Haruhi followed the attendent's gesture to see Hikaru sitting two terminals down with his head in his hands. She didn't ask questions. She just got up and walked over to him and stood silently until he looked up.

"Haruhi," he whispered almost disbelievingly.

"Don't you ever leave without telling me, Hikaru," she reprimanded.

Hikaru turned his head to the side. "You shouldn't have come, Haruhi. Did Kyouya tell you? That damned demon king. . . "

"Hikaru! Why are you doing this," she asked desperately.

"Why not," he responded in a deadpan.

"Kaoru is going insane without you. I want you back. The Host Club wants you back. Everyone loves you! We don't want you to leave us! Ever!"

"I'm in Kaoru's way," responded Hikaru gritting his teeth. "He's always wanted you, but he knew that I wanted you too, so he restrained himself. I don't want to keep him from being happy, but most importantly, I don't want to prevent your happiness." He dared to look at Haruhi's face.

"Hikaru," she reasoned kneeling down in front of him so as to be at eye level. "We can't be happy without you."

Hikaru looked up at Haruhi with a bit of shock. He always knew that Kaoru and him had been inseparable, but it had never occurred to him that perhaps Kaoru was just as dependent on his own happiness as well as Hikaru's own. But when Kaoru had won over Haruhi's love, he figured that Kaoru had found a replacement for him, and that left him merely in the way of their relationship. A place that was hard to be for both parties.

Haruhi looked at Hikaru for a long while before whispering, "Please come back to all of us."

Hikaru said nothing. He just reached out and pulled Haruhi into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered into her hair. "Thank you for needing me."

--

Kyouya stopped under the no longer flashing Terminal 3 sign with a slight smile on his face. Tamaki and the other hosts rushed forward to join in on Hikaru's hug leaving him standing with Kaoru himself.

"What do you think," asked Kyouya.

"I think it will be alright," smiled Kaoru warmly as he watched the scene.

Haruhi and Hikaru stood up and exchanged a look with Kaoru who immediately went over to join them and wrap his brother in a hug.

Kyouya felt a presence at his side and turned his head to see a brown haired attendent taking a drag on an unlit cigarette.

"I think the little sprite will be okay," she said almost to herself. Seeing Kyouya's questioning look, she added, "She does remind you of a fairy, doesn't she? I mean, she's so slender and breakable. A beauty for sure but not one blessed in a womanly way."

Kyouya couldn't help but note that the speaker was "blessed" in the womanly way. And very nicely. "Ootori Kyouya," he said extending a hand toward her. She looked at it as if it was an unpleasant body part in itself.

"Torashi Ryu," she replied taking another imaginary drag on her cigarette.

Kyouya smiled a little inwardly. _What an interesting specimen. . . _

--

"God, you're amazing, Haruhi," said Kaoru wrapping his arms around her waist.

Haruhi beamed. "Hardly."

"Phenomenally," he reprimanded following up with a deep heartfelt kiss that made Haruhi's entire being sizzle delightedly.

"My daughter! Stop that, Kaoru," cried Tamaki in shock.

Hikaru merely looked on with a happy expression in his heart. Maybe he didn't need to be loved exclusively by Haruhi. Right now he was content with just being needed by her, but the future holds many possibilities. . .


End file.
